


Scenic Route

by Sarah Problem (SarahProblem)



Series: Come With Me [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Complete, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Possible Pregnancy Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahProblem/pseuds/Sarah%20Problem
Summary: McCoy and Uhura are in trouble on a planet where someone wants them, and their charges, dead. With the Enterprise out in space without them, can they get both of the lives under their care to safety? Can Jim find them all in time?





	Scenic Route

Scenic Route

By Sarah Problem

 

_***_

_Now_

_***_

 

_This isn't right. They shouldn't be moving us like this. Especially now that the Enterprise is gone._

Doctor Leonard McCoy sat quietly in his seat on the Gemarisian rim-runner, trying to ignore the turbulence of the ride. Slim-lined, fast and meant to out-fly most of the other Gemarisian ships and transport vehicle's tracking systems, the rim-runner had been touted as the best vehicle the Gemarisians had to transport the Princess and the two Enterprise crewman to a new, secret location. If it had been an Enterprise crewman flying them in a low elevation over the thick jungle below them, McCoy might have felt better about it. In fact, he knew he would. He'd even be a lot more relaxed if it had been Jim piloting it. In a race. At night. With only old-fashioned radar guiding him.

And that was saying a lot.

_Timing is suspicious as hell! Handy for the bad guys, if we happen to 'disappear' while the Enterprise is away chasing after that emergency call from that passenger ship._

But there hadn't been anything for him to do, other than to refuse to go with his patient. And that wasn't happening. He could feel the speed of the passenger vehicle shimmy the frame around him as the pilot fought the air currents. Years behind the Federation in technology, the old-style flying vehicle felt like it could fall apart around him. He tried not to let his worry show on his face.

He turned to smile at Barrille, the Princess sitting next to him. She was young, about twenty in human years. Her thick, black hair had been tied back in a simple tail. She was dressed in a plain, gray maintenance uniform so that she wouldn't stand out. Which was a laugh, as far as McCoy was concerned. His blue, and Uhura's red, uniforms would stand out in any crowd on Gemaris. When Uhura had pointed that out to the Palace Security, who had bundled them up for this impromptu transfer due to 'threats from trusted sources', they'd looked at her like she'd been talking gibberish.

_These security people are idiots. If I can spot the target, who the hell can't?_

Next to him in the eight-seater craft, Barrille was pale. He could tell she felt like she was going to throw up at any minute, but was trying to brave through it.

As Barrille's newly assigned physician for her and her husband's trip from Gemarisa to Dachlydia, McCoy had become very well educated on Gemarisian and Dachlydian biology. He'd had to, considering the Princess was only a few months pregnant.

The Princess and her husband were the whole reason the Enterprise had been sent to Gemaris. Her arranged marriage to the Prince of the Gemarisian's arch enemy, the Dachlydians, and the coming baby, was the linch-pin that would unite the two warring planets. The Enterprise had been sent to carry the pregnant Princess and her husband back to her husband's world, where she'd give 'birth' to the new future ruler of both planets.

To McCoy, they'd spent a lot of time in pointless and exhausting ceremonies to wish her and her husband well and not enough time on actually getting the couple packed up to go.

_We could almost have been there by now, if it hadn't been for all those 'going away' parties her planet was holding for her and her husband. Too much time for something to go wrong._

Jim had told him the Gemarisians were dragging their feet on getting the young couple to Dachlydia, wanting to re-negotiate the twenty-year-old treaty. Because once the baby was born the treaty went into effect. The Gemarisians and Dachlydians had even hired a new Mediator, Naomi Rejin, who was working to get the Gemarisian and Dachlydians to reach a final agreement, so that the couple could leave on the Enterprise.

But during those few days of waiting, McCoy had found a patient that wasn't dealing with her pregnancy well. He had argued that she shouldn't be moved. Not until the baby was born. But neither the Gemarisians or the Dachlydians would hear of it. And  _now_ , with the Enterprise called away because of a pirate attack on a passenger ship, Palace Security had decided to whisk them away to a 'hidden enclosure'?

"You okay, Hun?" he asked her, trying to ignore his own gut feeling of danger.

"I could use some more of that anti-nausea medicine," she said with a hopeful smile.

"Can't, sorry. Not for hours yet," he said regretfully, patting her hand.

"I know," she said with a sigh. Then her breath hitched as their fast Gemarisian vehicle hit some air turbulence. She swallowed thickly. "It's just been... hard."

"I know." McCoy gave her a smile. "Just hang in there, kid."

_Wish there was something I could do for her, but I don't think she's going to be able to carry this baby to term. As soon as we get her resettled, I'm going to push for her to detach it and hand it over to one of her trusted handmaidens. I know she doesn't want to do that, but she may lose it otherwise._

It was one of the few blessings of working with the Gemarisian pregnancy. The actual baby consisted of a small, hard-shelled egg the females carried in a pouch instead of a womb. In the past, it was common for one female to let another carry a baby for her, as the egg had a placenta-like appendage that could detach from one source of nourishment to another. Then a healthy female could carry the baby to term when a sickly or wounded one couldn't.

McCoy had brought up the subject of finding the Princess a new host for her egg. But for political and other personal reasons, the idea had been shot down by everyone involved.

"Is there something I can do?" Uhura's soft voice came from behind them as she leaned forward in her seat.

The one saving grace had been Uhura volunteering to stay with him to help with 'translation issues'. She'd been acting as Jim's personal assistant, mostly to study the Gemarisian language in more depth. There was a lot about their body language the Federation files didn't cover. Jim had approved of her doing research, so had added her to the away team. But when the Enterprise had gotten the emergency call from the passenger ship, Uhura had volunteered to stay with McCoy since he couldn't leave the Princess until they could get her and her husband to Dachlydia.

"You can tell that pilot to hold off on the turbulence," McCoy huffed, giving her a smile that she'd know was false. She gave him a look that told him she wished she could. He also saw the worry in her eyes.

 _This isn't right. It feels like a set-up. The Enterprise only left orbit twelve hours ago, thinking we were safe in the Palace. Then the Palace Security tells us the Princess has to be evacuated? What location could be safer than the middle of the damned Palace? A_ Palace  _for God's sake. And their insistence on her carrying this child to term herself, when she's clearly having problems?_

_I think there's someone out there who doesn't want this child born at all._

He was just about to say something to comfort Barrille when loud explosion and a whump of concussive air both deafened and blinded him.

_We've been hit!_

A jumble of sound, wind, confusion and debris filled the cabin through a hole that had appeared right in front of them. Pain washed across his face and hands as exposed skin was punctured and sanded by debris. His face stung and his left eye hurt, as if a giant had slapped him. A strange deja-vu hit him making time seem to slow. He did the only thing he could do, strapped as he was in his seat and that was to throw a protective arm across the young woman beside him

The next few minutes were mostly a blur, with the pilot twisting and rolling around them to escape some unseen pursuer.

_It's the pirates. Where's our Palace escorts? How the hell did anyone get close enough to hit us?_

The rim-runner twisted again, turning them all on their sides. The Gemarisian craft had no gravity control, so there was nothing to cushion them as the pilot made desperate maneuvers.

"Doctor! Are you both alright?"

Uhura's voice came over the sound of the whistling wind that forced its way through the suitcase-sized hole in the cabin. Sitting behind them, McCoy hoped she was shielded from some of the debris.

"Hanging on!" He yelled back. "You okay?"

"Yes!"

The rim-runner suddenly jerked right and then he felt the floating sensation of weightlessness for a second.

_Engines are out! Shit! Now comes the dangerous part. Getting down._

He leaned over to yell to the Princess over the wind. "Hang on! We're going down!"

Barrille moaned with fear.

He couldn't blame her. He was afraid for all of them. He closed his eyes, at least the one he could see through, and leaned sideways so he could grab Barrille's arm rest to help brace her for the landing. Her grip on his protective arm tightening.

 _I hope this pilot's good!_ McCoy thought as he tried to brace himself for impact.

The tops of the trees scraped the bottom of the runner and in another second, everything turned, flipped and metal screamed.

The last thing on his mind before the world went to black was an image of Jim. Smiling.

 

***

 

Three Days earlier

 

***

 

Captain James Kirk sat at his end of the conference table, listening silently to the continued negotiations between the Gemarisian and Dachlydian Ambassadors and the suggestions of the Mediator. Not officially needed at the meeting, Jim had been asked to attend by Mediator Rejin. She felt his presence would help the two Ambassadors feel as if the Federation were taking their issues seriously.

He doubted that, since he was, technically, just the ride for the royal couple to Dachlydia. Everyone knew how dangerous the shipping lanes and space ways were in this sector. But Starfleet wanted him to be there as well, at Rejin's request, so here he was. Sitting and listening, as if he had any say or opinion on the matters they discussed.

 _I'm a very large, very expensive paperweight,_ He thought, trying not to look bored.  _Considering what we could be out there doing in the shipping lanes and the asteroid belt, instead of sitting here and waiting to give a ride to a young married couple, I wouldn't even want to figure out how much these meetings are costing the Federation. Spock would know, but I'm not sure I want to ask._

Uhura, seated next to him, took notes. She handed him her PADD. Jim pretended he was reading a report from the Enterprise, so that the ambassadors wouldn't suspect he was probably getting more information than they were.

She'd written... _'Ambassador Jabole is not being truthful when he told Mediator Rejin that their whole counsel was very happy with the additions to the treaty she introduced at the last meeting. His tells show that he's very agitated about those issues and the continual blinking is a sign that he's saying something he doesn't believe. The Dachlydian Ambassador, Crenis, is happy with the Mediator's suggestions, which he shows by stroking the left side of his face.'_

Jim nodded and typed in a request for her to arrange a meeting with McCoy at the Princess' apartments at the next break. Then he handed back the PADD.

 _This is so much better than guessing,_ Jim thought with amusement.  _It's like watching a movie with subtitles. I feel like I can keep up. I'm glad Uhura asked to do a lot of extra research on the two culture's speech patterns and body language for this trip. When it comes to communications, she's the best there is. Her notes will be good for the Federation's future dealings with the two planets. Because they lie their asses off, apparently. Always good to know that about a new species applying for future membership._

Across the table, the Mediator, Naomi Rejin, caught Jim's eye and smiled at him. Jim gave her a nod, trying to be polite but non-interested. Over the past few days she'd been a little too attentive. A little too clingy. And Jim was feeling very uncomfortable around her. She had caught his eye as he'd left the mandatory party last night and seemed to be headed his way. He had pretended not to see her and had left with Uhura.

Mediator Rejin, from the Earth colony of Vega, was a human in her early thirties. She was gorgeous, with dark skin, black curling hair, soulful dark eyes and one of the most brilliant smiles Jim had ever seen. Before arriving, Jim had read her record and had been impressed. She'd entered the Diplomatic Corps as an intern when still a teenager and worked her way up through the ranks. She then left government service to offer her services as an impartial Mediator for hire. While the Ambassadors had the authority to make binding agreements, her job was to get, and keep, them talking civilly. She was also allowed to make suggestions on various treaty details, especially if she felt they were unfair or unworkable. She was said to be a genius at making things go smoothly.

But so far, at the re-negotiations of a treaty hashed out fifteen years ago, both the Gemarisians and Dachlydians had taken turns arguing that the original treaty was unfair to their side. The original treaty had called for the two planets, one the colony of the other from hundreds of years in the past, to have a Prince and Princess wed. Then on the birth of their first, healthy child, the two planets would be considered under one rule. Which Jim though had only been agreed to since both planets were at war and had been for a hundred years. Neither side expected the marriage to happen, or to work. And the children in question had been... children.

_They kicked the problem into the future. Then the two kids grew up and married and a baby is on the way. Now they're freaking out. They couldn't just get the job done right the first time. They had to make it depend on two little kids growing up and agreeing to abide by the treaty. Or being successfully forced to agree to the marriage._

_At least, Bones says they're in love. For real. So maybe nobody saw that coming._

"Well, I think that's all we can expect at this point," Mediator Rejin said happily. "Let's all take a break for the mid-meal and meet back here for a few hours at 3 pm. No use trying to settle things on an empty stomach."

The others nodded and soon the Ambassadors and their aides had gathered up their PADDs and other record keeping devices and were heading toward the door in small, separate groups.

Jim stood up and looked at Uhura.

"Doctor McCoy's response is that he can meet with you in a few minutes, over his own mid-meal," Uhura said, keeping her face professional as she relayed the message. "Princess Barrille is sleeping, so he can spare a few minutes."

"Good. Tell him I'll be on my way. I assume he's ordering for me so that I can eat there? It'll save time."

"Unknown, Captain, but I can message him to do so."

"Good. Why don't you beam back to the ship and get some lunch yourself? Then meet me back here at 2:30."

"Aye, Captain." Uhura turned to leave.

Jim took a moment to gather up his coffee cup and push in his chair. Turning, he suddenly brought himself up short as he discovered Mediator Rejin standing behind him. She was tall, her high heels accentuating her height. She used her smile to her advantage. He'd seen that smile shut down arguments before they got too far.

"Oh," he said. "Sorry. Didn't mean to almost run into you."

"You can run into me anytime, Captain," she said happily. "I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me. It would help if I could discuss some of the Ambassador's requests with a disinterested party."

"Sorry, but I have a meeting with my CMO."

"Well, that can't last very long. I could come along and we can get something to eat afterward. I think we should get to know each other better." Still smiling, she tried to sidle up to him and take his arm.

Jim was taken aback at the move and stepped back, fighting the urge to shake off her hand.  _Maybe she's just overly friendly. I don't want to insult her if she's just trying to make friends with people she's not mediating for._

He gave her a forced smile. "I'm sorry, Mediator, but I'm afraid my time is spoken for. Besides work issues we need to discuss, I like to eat with my husband whenever I get the chance. Our schedules don't always coincide, but we try."

"Ah, then that must be a wedding ring," She said, glancing at his hand. "It's so hard to keep track of all the old-fashioned traditions that Terrans have, and so many in Starfleet like to wear their graduation rings. I didn't realize you were married. Your CMO is your husband?"

Jim nodded and gave her a real smile this time. "For two months now."

"Well, congratulations." She didn't step back, nor take her hand off of his arm. "If lunch is taken, then what about dinner? Or afterward, if your husband demands your attention then as well? They say the view from the garden at the top of the Palace is breathtaking."

Jim tried to keep his face friendly. "Actually, my husband doesn't  _demand_  my attendance, Mediator. I look forward to his company when we can arrange it. I'm not comfortable... spending private time with anyone else."

She laughed, removing her hand and stepping back. "Oh, Captain, don't tell me this is a  _love_  match. How quaint! I'd thought that old chestnut had died out a long time ago."

"Not for some of us," Jim said stiffly. He gave her a nod. "If you'll excuse me, I'll see you this afternoon, when the meeting reconvenes."

She tilted her head, studying him. Then stepped back. "Until then, Captain. And maybe I could meet this husband of yours, sometime? If he can keep your... undivided attentions, he must be something special."

"He is, at that. I could introduce you later. If he has the time," Jim said without any real intention of doing so. He turned away from her to walk toward the hall.

"Yes. Let's  _do_  that," she replied sweetly.

Jim reached the hallway, feeling relieved that he'd gotten out of there without insulting her. Or, at least he hoped he had.

_There's just something about the way she can smile, like she had no cares in the world, that's starting to get on my nerves. Like nothing affects her. That takes a lot of talent. But they do say she's a genius at what she does. Let's just hope she can keep the re-negotiations on track for the next few days and we can all leave on schedule. It'll be nice to move on from this assignment._

_And let's hope that she takes my words at face value and that's the last of the flirting._

_It just feels creepy._

 

***

 

 

"Hey, Bones..."

Leonard McCoy felt himself shaken gently and tried to rouse himself. Blinking, he realized he was still in the rooms he'd been given when he arrived, next to the Princess. He'd made himself comfortable on the couch after arranging for lunch and had drifted off.

"Yeah, okay," McCoy said, sitting up and smiling at Jim. "I guess this weird sleep schedule is creeping up on me."

"You look beat," Jim said leaning down to give McCoy a peck on the lips. "She is keeping you up at all hours, huh?"

"Yeah. Pregnant Gemarisians tend to get nervous and panicky. And Barrille is more susceptible than most. She's only sleeping about two hours out of every six and now, when she's not sleeping, she wants me around."

"I know how she feels. Only I like you around when I sleep. Let's eat while we talk." Jim walked over to the nearby table, where two covered dishes awaited them. "What's for lunch?"

"Same soup we had for dinner last night and a vegetable plate. At least that's what they had that was plentiful and quick."

They sat and McCoy sighed as he started to play with his soup. "I'm really worried about her, Jim."

"I know the trip is going to be hard on her," Jim replied as he ate. "Which why we have the kilometer-long lists of do's and don'ts for their travel on the ship. I've had Spock work on making sure the couple doesn't come anywhere near anything that could harm the baby while onboard." Jim sat back in his chair. "That's why we have a shuttle waiting to take them up, rather than the transporter. You would think that their parents, and their government, would want to wait until after the kid's born to move them to Dachlydia."

"I know. But ' _born_ ' is more a figure of speech for Gemarisians," McCoy admitted. "Both the Gemarisian and the Dachlydian females have pouches rather than wombs. They actually produce a fertilized egg, with a hard, but expandable, shell and a placenta-like appendage. The appendage can detach, and re-attach, about twice while the baby grows. Most women carry the baby in their own pouch. But the royalty, down through time, tended to pass off the baby to a handmaiden, or trusted servant, to carry to term for them. In some cases, the royal kid was carried by a handmaiden who was then kidnapped. Other times, the host was incapacitated, the egg detached and kidnappers made off with the egg. Which, before DNA, made ID'ing the child a problem when they got the hatched baby back."

McCoy pointed the tines of his strangely shaped spork utensil at Jim. "In fact, there's some doubt as to the real lineage of some of the Gemarisian rulers, as they were never sure the baby they got back  _before_  the kid hatched was the same baby that was taken. Set off a lot of civil wars over true lineage questions."

"Wow," Jim said finishing his vegetables. "So, they could wake up and find their kid missing, before it's even out of its egg?"

"Yeah. I've tried to talk Barrille into letting someone she trusts carry it for her. But she's stubborn, and I think afraid to let it out of her sight."

"I guess I can't blame her," Jim admitted. "But you think space travel now could make her sick?"

"Jim, I don't know. She's not well  _now_." McCoy sighed. "I've tried to talk her into passing the baby over to someone she trusts. But, honestly, I don't think she trusts anyone around her. I can work with a species I know, but I can't be an expert on every species we come across. I'm afraid the baby could die, Jim, if she can't support it. I've never had to move one to a new host. I've been studying it, from the literature I can find. But first Barrille has to be willing to let it go."

"Can't her regular physician help?"

"Good question. I've got her notes, but she's 'missing in action,'" McCoy complained. "Which is damned strange and  _unprofessional_. Doctor Lynnel should have been here to help catch me up to speed on the Princess' medical files and her pregnancy. But Barrille says her Doctor just 'left' before my arrival. Her father just tells her that with  _me_  here, Doctor Lynnel wasn't needed. Which is bullshit, Jim! With Barrille's record, her doctor should still be plastered to her side."

"How bad off is she?"

"It's all in my last report, but it goes beyond just being frail, or weak," McCoy admitted. "She's awful young to be pregnant, even though they look mature at this age. Her whole family is inbred and they've seemed to pass along all kinds of respiratory, immune system and heart problems. Her records show that she's been sick on and off for a few years now. Her heart's been having problems and her blood chemistry isn't what it should be. It's a miracle she got pregnant in the first place. She's been getting sick, like human morning sickness, but that's not normal for her species. I don't know what the problem is and could spend months trying to pin it down." He looked at Jim gravely. "Her doctor has no excuse for her absence.  _No one_  is listening to my demands to get her here so we can talk."

"Just see what you can do, Bones," Jim said with a sigh. "I'll see what I can do on my end. If there's any way we can help her find a host she's willing to use to carry her baby, we'll do what we can. You'll just have to charm her into it."

McCoy sat back in his chair, smiling slightly. "You may have a biased opinion on my ability to charm anyone. From what I hear, that's not exactly my strength."

Jim smiled and shook his head. "Oh, you have the charm, when you want to use it. Just give her that southern accent. The one that gets to  _me_."

McCoy put on his thickest 'Georgian' accent. "Ah don' have an accent. Y'all do. Cain't help it if y'all's deaf as well as dumb."

Jim laughed. "See? Doesn't matter what you say, who can resist  _that_  voice?"

"Not  _you_ , I hope," McCoy said mischievously. "Maybe  _you_  can use that famous Jim Kirk charisma to get me some action on my requests."

"I can try." Jim frowned. "But don't expect miracles. Starfleet's immune, and I think the Gemarisians and Dachlydians fully realize I'm just the taxi driver in this situation. The only person I seem to impress is Mediator Rejin. And that's not been very comfortable."

"Oh?" McCoy asked, getting back to his meal. "Getting a little too friendly, is she?"

"A bit," Jim admitted with a sigh. "She knows I'm married, but that doesn't seem to matter. Wants me to introduce you to her."

"Ah. A ménage à trois kink?"

Jim shrugged. "Let's hope not. I don't want to have this become a problem."

"Isn't the first time, won't be the last." McCoy shrugged. "Some people just find married folk more attractive. Can't say I understand it, but there it is. But she's been here for a few months, hasn't she? Wouldn't you think they'd have had all that re-negotiation stuff pinned down  _before_  we arrived to ferry the married couple to his home planet?"

"Oh, I think she's  _good_. But she's stuck with who she has to work with." Jim pushed back from the table. "I think both sides are dragging their feet, hoping everything will cave in on them and the treaty declared null and void."

"But, don't they have to have peace between the two worlds, before they can apply for Federation Membership?"

"They do. But I think they're balking at the idea of having one ruler between them. And the Gemarisians are now thinking they don't want their future ruler growing up on Dachlydia."

"Bit late now," McCoy said. "I just wish I could help Barrille feel more comfortable with the situation. Learn to trust me. It might help her condition if I can get her stress levels down."

"Would it help if I met them both? Assured them that we've only got their safety and best interest at heart?"

"Wouldn't hurt, I guess." McCoy rubbed tiredly at his face. "But Barrille will be sleeping now. And I really need a cat nap."

"I've got until about 2:30 this afternoon. We can get a nap in if you want," Jim offered. He smiled. "Just a nap. Promise."

"You've got a deal," McCoy said pushing up from the table. "Just let me hit the 'fresher, and I'm going to be asleep. You can turn down the bed."

Jim lowered the lights, set his comm alarm, and toed off his shoes before pulling down the covers on the bed. McCoy came in, took off his own shoes, and they both lay down, fully dressed. McCoy lay on his back, Jim on his side with an arm over McCoy's waist. The room was dark, quiet and cool, allowing McCoy to relax immediately.

_I'm going to be glad when this is all over, and I can go back to sleeping on the ship. I miss Jim._

_I just hope I can convince Barrille to let someone else carry that baby._

_I don't think I could stand to lose either one of them._

As if he knew what McCoy was thinking, Jim hugged him closer.

It helped him fall asleep.

 

***

 

Day One

 

***

 

 

"Doctor! Doctor McCoy! We're down. The Princess is unconscious. The pilot's dead."

Uhura's voice pulled him up into wakefulness, his head hurting and his body feeling like one big bruise. He shifted and realized he was still in his harness. He opened his eyes, in the dimness he could see Uhura's face not far from his own. She was unbuckling him from his seat. There was pain in his left eye. He touched his face, around his eye. He was dirty and gritty, and his eye was starting to swell shut. Squinting at his hand he saw blood.

_Shrapnel. At least I can use the right one._

Leaning forward, he winced. His neck hurt a bit, but he'd had worse whiplash. He could feel he was peppered with debris. McCoy could see that the frame of the runner was crumpled in front and around them. But they were still upright. He reached for his MedKit as he turned toward the Princess. Her eyes were closed, and she was covered in shallow scratches and scrapes. Her breathing shallow. With fingers that felt slow and sluggish, he pulled out his Med-scanner and ran it over her on the lowest settings. The baby couldn't tolerate it any higher. He could hear Uhura searching through the rest of the wreckage, looking for things they needed, or could use.

_Just some cuts from the shrapnel. Nothing too bad. But she's weaker. There's that atrial fibrillation again. High heart rate. Her blood starting to pool in the left atrium. She's going to start throwing blood clots if I can't get her heart back up to speed. And I don't have anything that'll do that without causing more problems. I'll have to give her another shot of the stabilizer._

He pulled out his hypo, popped on the medicine and adjusted the settings. He injected it into her.  _She can't take any more. She's hit her maximum. There's just no way she can get through another six months of this pregnancy. Even without all this going on. And there are none of her people here to transfer it to._

Barrille's eyes opened. "We're alive?" she asked with confusion.

"For the moment," McCoy said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Don't move, you're going to be suffering a bit of whiplash. We all are."

"You're bleeding."

"So are you. Nothing serious, though." He tried to smile at her. He suspected from her response it only made him look gruesome.

"I don't feel good," she said quietly, hands going to cover her pouch.

"I know, Darlin'. Just give me a minute, okay?"

He struggled up. Uhura had managed to open the door to the outside using the manual controls. He walked over to stand beside her. Outside, he could see the mashed and tangled jungle outside the door. They were on the ground, and were still basically in one piece.

_Damned lucky. Whoever that pilot was, he'd had a talent. We'd hit a hill, or even a solid group of trees, and we'd have broken up into a million pieces. Or crushed like a tin can, depending on how we hit. He saved our lives. Wish I'd met him before we took off._

"Len? Let me see your comm."

He handed it over. "The Enterprise will still be out of orbit. Probably for another day or so."

She opened it up, and flipped through the settings. She shook her head. "They've been sabotaged; neither one is working. Somehow, they've fried them when we weren't looking."

"What about the cockpit communications?"

"It's a mess," she said grimly. "The pilot died on impact, but I think his comms were out before that."

"Sabotage?"

She nodded. "Even if we survived a crash, I don't think we were meant to be rescued."

"We were supposed to have two security craft keeping pace with us. What happened to them?"

She shrugged. "They could have gone down as well. Or, they may have been the attackers. I don't know."

"Then, no one's coming for us." McCoy sighed.

"At least, not from the Palace. If there are pirates after us,  _they_ may still be looking. When the Enterprise gets back, and they're told we're missing, they can send out shuttles to cover our last known location. But they won't be able to find us without our comms working. I'd say that we need to try to find help from someone who's not police or pirate, who can help us contact the ship as soon as they're in range. But if Barrille's in bad shape..."

"She'll never make it," McCoy said.

Uhura nodded. "Then we don't have much choice. We have some bottled water, and some emergency rations. I can see about setting out some containers to catch rain water. We'll need to bury the pilot, before he attracts predators."

"I can do that, after I get her settled." McCoy put a hand on her arm and she looked up at him. "We only have a few hours before this heart stabilizer I gave her wears off. She can't have anymore. Without it she could start throwing blood clots from her heart. Any of those could be fatal, to her or the baby." McCoy shook his head. "We may lose one or both of them, just that quickly."

"Then I'll get started," Uhura said, squaring her shoulders. She reached up to place a hand on the left side of McCoy's face. "First, let me look at that eye. I have a feeling you're going to need both of them before we get much further."

He handed her his Med-scanner, knowing she was right.

 

***

 

 

McCoy sat on the floor next to Barrille. She was finally asleep. It had been six hours since the crash, and with the darkness came a rainstorm. If there was anyone buzzing around nearby, looking for them, they probably wouldn't hear it unless the craft fell on them.

Barrille had thrown up twice, and if she threw up anymore, they'd have to use the rest of their water to keep her hydrated. He had tried to get her settled, and to sleep, but she was scared and only fell asleep out of utter exhaustion. After getting Barrille settled as best he could, McCoy had used a piece of the rim-runner to dig a shallow hole to bury the pilot, his mind on his patient the whole time.

_She's at her limit. Even waiting is dangerous. If we have to make a run for it through this jungle, she's not going to get two meters._

He, at least, could see out of both eyes now. Uhura had, very carefully and with the tip of one of his magnetized tools, removed a sizable piece of metal embedded near his eye. It had just missed the eyeball, but had grazed it a bit. He'd given himself something to reduce the swelling. She had helped him rinse it with a bit of the bottled water they had. He hated to waste the water, but he figured might need his three-dimensional vision. She'd used his portable regenerator on the cut next to his eye. He could see out of the eye now, barely, and that side of his face was still swollen. He knew he must have one hell of a shiner.

_At least Uhura and I are mobile. But where's the rescue party? The Enterprise is out of orbit, so our comms are of no use. Uhura can't get in to hack them. Hopefully she can get something done with the electronics that survived._

They had managed to block the hole in the fuselage with some scrap material from the ceiling, and had closed the door to the outside. At least, mostly closed it. Once they'd gotten it opened, the warped fuselage had fallen into the door frame and they couldn't get it completely shut. Anything big would have to try to push in the door, but if they had Gemarisian snakes coming for them, they were out of luck.

Between them, they had a lot of sharp bits of metal, and a scary flashlight. He had a laser-scalpel. But he'd have to be awful close to something attacking to use it. One of his ultra-sonic tools could make a loud and annoying sound if he set it right. That might frighten something off that wanted them for dinner. Once, anyway. The rest of his medical supplies weren't much good for protection.

_I don't think anyone's coming for us. At least, not until they're sure we're dead. Then, maybe, they'll find us just before the Enterprise gets back, so they can say they tried. We can't sit here and just wait for Barrille to get worse._

As Uhura came from the back of the small craft, covering up Barrille with some of the torn-up upholstery, McCoy waved her to sit down next to him.

"We need to talk," he told Uhura quietly as she settled beside him. "I have a hard time believing that anyone's coming for us. Whoever was shooting at us must have seen us go down. Even if they were taken out by pirates, some word must have gotten out about what was going on, and where we crashed."

"I agree," Uhura said quietly, her eyes on Barrille. "And she's worse."

"Yeah. And she's not going to get any better."

"What can you do?" Uhura asked sadly.

"If stimulated right, the egg will detach from her, and her vital signs should improve pretty much immediately," McCoy said. "Most of her problems are pregnancy related. That should take her out of immediate danger."

"But the baby?"

"That's just it. Human's, Gemarisians and Dachlydians share the same, basic blood chemistry. It should attach itself to a healthy Human blood source pretty easily. Darlin'," McCoy said, taking her hand, "I may have to ask you to do something you aren't gonna want to do."

Uhura looked at him steadily, then took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. "You want to put it inside me. Have me carry it."

"Crossed my mind," McCoy admitted. "But here's the thing. I'm thinking all this political freak show is about her having that baby, and bad guys not wanting that to happen. And those bad guys are either thinking we're dead, or she and the baby will be by morning. They'd be right. If we remove the baby, say it's dead and I had to detach and bury it, that might work for a while. But someone might get the idea about us transplanting it into you, and go after you next. You know, all it'd take is a stun from a phaser to kill it."

"So, what are you saying we do?"

"How do you feel about doing some surgery?"

He tried to smile at her surprised reaction.

"On you? Oh, Len," She shook her head. "You're right, I don't think I want to do that."

"You can. We've got the laser-scalpel, disinfectant, and the scanner set on low should show us the basics of what you're doing as you go. With the regenerator, we can get me sealed back up."

"Oh, Len..." She covered her mouth, uncertainty in her eyes.

"The egg won't know the difference between you and me. It's not  _that_  particular. And I have plenty of suppressant left, so my body won't try to reject it for weeks. I'll probably barely know it's there. We get me to the ship, on a shuttle, no transporter, and M'Benga can put it into someone else. That'll probably be the last time it can be moved, so we'll have to have someone we all trust accept it." He nudged her shoulder. "Easy."

She huffed with disbelief. "Yeah. Easy as pie. Jim's right. Doctors  _are_  crazy."

McCoy chuckled. "He's right. But hear me out. We get back, and pretend the baby's died, they'll be watching us. You have the baby, you can't be beamed up. That's going to fly red flags to the bad guys that you have it. But, as your doctor, I accompany you on that shuttle. If they go after you, I can step back out of the way, and let the security team step in. And we'll see who tries to pull that trigger on you."

"I'd be a decoy? Won't the bad guys think of that?"

"They might. But truthfully, after meeting some of the Gemarisians, I doubt they will. They're still pretty wedded to the stereotypes of male and female in their society." McCoy shrugged. "I've had a lot of them give me the fish-eye about being a Doctor and a male. Apparently, I can't nurture or care for the sick. Just not in me. I don't see many of them thinking I'd be willing to carry the baby. And with you as a decoy, we might find out pretty quickly who's on our side and who isn't."

"You think there's a mole in the Palace? I do too." She said. "I know Jim was suspicious of where the pirates in the belt are coming from, and how the patrols always miss them coming and going. Then the Enterprise is called away, just when you can't leave the princess? And our trip to this ' _safe place_ '..." she shook her head. "If that was pirates after us, they had to have known the area we went down. They didn't come back for us. I get the feeling that when we finally get rescued, someone will be disappointed we all aren't dead and correct that."

"And that reminds me," McCoy added. "We do this, I can't carry a comm. I don't know when the Enterprise is coming back, and I can't take the chance that they'll find me and beam me up. Too dangerous for the baby. Might not kill it, but could hurt it pretty badly. And I'm not sure the transporter would let it through the bio-filter. We can't take that chance. So, you get beamed up, you send a shuttle back down to me. Don't let them mess with a transporter on me."

"Now, the part I've been avoiding," she said, taking a deep breath. "How do we get it into you and where?"

"Well, there are a couple of places that'll probably work, but I want this baby well protected." McCoy dragged a thumb under the area of his sternum. "Through here, let the appendage latch on to my liver and settle the egg under my stomach. Just behind my sternum to give it some protection. My stomach stays empty, to make room for you to work. Just keep the appendage away from the pancreas and it'll be fine."

"And you'll be awake? To talk me through it?"

"Yeah. My Med-scanner will show me what you're doing and I can talk you through it. It'll be simple."

"And... you'll have enough anesthetic, so you won't feel anything?"

McCoy didn't look at her when he replied. "No. All I have is a bit of topical stuff. Nothing for that depth."

"Oh, Len..." she leaned toward him, their shoulders touching.

"I can manage it," he promised her. "We have to make it quick, anyway. That egg needs to reconnect to an oxygen supply after about five minutes. We get Barrille to agree to it, she can disconnect it herself and hand it to you when you have me opened up. I'll bleed, but not so much as to be dangerous. I've got some portable field clamps. Sealing me up takes a few minutes. You've been trained on that in your emergency First Aid class. Then we're done and that baby is as safe as it's gonna get between the three of us. Think you're up for it?"

She nodded, and rubbed at her face. "If you trust me to do it, I will."

"You know I trust you, or I wouldn't have suggested it. We'll need to wake her up, break the news, and get started."

"Will she agree to it?" Uhura asked.

"She won't want too, but I think she suspects no one is coming. She doesn't have a choice if she wants both her and that baby to stay alive. Just do me a huge favor, okay?"

"Of course," she said.

He looked at her with amusement. "Don't ever tell my Pa, that of Jim and I, I was the first to get pregnant. He'd never let me live it down."

She couldn't help it. She smiled.

 

 

***

 

Day Two

 

***

 

 

The morning dawned brightly, a cool breeze rustling the lush growth around them, before the day's heat would set in. Uhura was out of the mangled ship as soon as she could see well enough to function. The rain overnight had filled up all of the make-shift containers she had set out, and she was glad they had so much of it now. She took a small one and scrubbed the blood off of her trembling hands, wishing she had soap to help wash it away.

Barrille was inside, crying. With relief or sorrow, she didn't know. She hoped it was from relief that her child was still safe, and not from any feelings of failure on her part. Failure would have been to lose them both.

Uhura had mopped up McCoy's blood with material they'd torn from the unused seats. Some old-style plastic foam that soaked it up well. Then she'd thrown it all into a small pit she dug by the pilot's grave. He'd been left such a mess no one would notice the extra blood wasn't his

She sighed and leaned against the door. The blood wasn't all gone from her hands, but she didn't want to waste any more water in case it didn't rain again before they ran out.

McCoy was resting quietly. He'd done his best to stay still, but the pain as she cut into him had almost overwhelmed him at one point. She pretended she didn't see his gritted teeth, or tearing eyes, as he talked her through it. His voice so steady and calm when his face and body were clenched with pain.

She could hurt people when she needed to. In a good cause. For a good reason. When pain was for something better, in the long run.

She just hoped to God she never had to do that again.

Ever.

  
 ***

 

 

Leonard McCoy pulled his uniform top on cautiously, trying to get used to the new feeling of fullness in his chest cavity.

_She did a good job. I'm glad she didn't balk on me, though. I was afraid I was going to lose it a couple of times._

Some of the pain was still there. What most people who'd never had tissue regenerated didn't realize was that regeneration didn't always get rid of all the pain. The affected nerve endings were still in shock, and traumatized. Until the brain got the message that everything was fixed, the phantom distress signals were still firing. In some cases, the body regarded the new signals from the regeneration as new trauma. That's why regeneration patients were usually kept on pain killers for a while. And he didn't have any that would help.

 _At least I had a chance to rest,_ McCoy thought gratefully as he pulled the shirt over his head.  _Give everything time to calm down. I don't feel like I want to dig in and rip my lungs out anymore._

It hadn't been the worse pain he'd ever felt. But it had been among the top ten. Now, moving around, he could feel the pressure of the egg lying just under his stomach. Uhura had asked, at the last minute, if they shouldn't put it lower, somehow. But he'd been too afraid the weight of his own intestines would crush it. Higher up was better, but he wasn't going to be able to carry it long. A few weeks at the most, before it would be too big for his chest cavity.

Dressed, he tried standing up.

"Len? Are you sure you should be moving around," Uhura asked with concern. She was bringing in some of the rainwater left from last night.

"Taking it slow," he replied, an answer and a promise as he grabbed the Med-scanner. He moved over to Barrille, who was sitting in a dejected heap on the floor. Carefully, he squatted in front of her. He set the dials on the machine, making sure it wouldn't use any high frequencies, and turned the data panel toward her.

"Barrille?"

She looked at him through red eyes.

"Want to see the baby?"

She tried to smile, and nodded.

"Here. See that reading there? That little squiggly line by the big one? The big one's my heartbeat. The little one's the baby's."

This time her smile looked real. "It's okay?"

"So far, so good," he said gently. "You did good, Darlin'. I think being a parent must be one of the hardest jobs we can have. You had to make a hard decision, but I think it was a good one for both you and the baby. Now, you're going to have to decide who you trust to take it from me and carry it to full term."

"You don't think I can take it back?" Her tone was hopeful.

"No, not from what I know so far," He said gently. "What about a friend, or cousin? Maybe someone new on Dachlydia?"

"I don't know anyone there," she admitted. "But I'll think about it. And when we get rescued, everyone will have to think it died?"

"I think that would be best," McCoy admitted. "At least until we get on the Enterprise, where you'll be safe."

"I think you're right," she admitted with a sigh. "There's so many people out there that don't want Lomar and I to go to Dachlydia. I don't know who to trust anymore. If they think my baby's dead, they won't try to hurt it anymore."

"That's the idea. How are you feeling now? Better?"

"I do," she admitted reluctantly.

"Good, 'cause I think we're going to have to see if we can find help," McCoy said. "Do you know where we are? Is there any way you can tell?"

"I don't..." She frowned for a bit. "My book might."

"Your book?"

"Yes, in my bag." She looked around.

"That small, blue one you grabbed when they said they had to move us?" McCoy asked. "That's over here."

McCoy went over to a dark corner and pulled out a small shoulder bag that had been found in the wreckage around them. He squatted and handed it to her.

She pulled out a small data pad. McCoy could see the screen was cracked. Barrille sighed when she saw the screen, but turned it on anyway. When it lit up she smiled. Very softly, she touched the screen and McCoy could see it respond.

"Our library is on-line in all the cities, by satellite. It has maps of Gemaris in it."

"Can it contact someone? Get the word out that we're here?"

"Not that I know of," she said "It's just for reading. I can't send messages or call anyone."

"Uhura! We may have an outside connection."

Coming in from outside, Uhura came over and took the small device. She touched it carefully. "I don't know if I can do anything with this," she said regretfully.

"Barrille said that she might be able to download maps of Gemaris. Can you find out where we are on their satellite network? Their local GPS?"

"Yeah," Uhura smiled. "That I think I can do. Just don't mess with this until I get a reading."

Uhura ran back to the front of the rim-runner, and McCoy could hear her working with what was left of the control panel. It took her about fifteen minutes before she was back, smiling.

"Their system is a bit like old-school Earth, before we started using transporter co-ordinates. They use three numbers for triangulation from the location of their satellites. Barrille, can you pull up a book of maps, and find a page that covers those numbers?"

"I can try."

McCoy held back as the two worked on the small device. About seven inches diagonal, he wasn't sure how much geography it could show them, but it was better than nothing. If it didn't die on them. It took them about ten minutes before Uhura smiled and announced, "Got it! Can you set that picture on the screen? I don't think that interface is going to work much longer. It's cracking even more."

Barrille made some adjustments. "I've saved it as a screensaver. If the power goes out, it'll stay, but I don't know what will happen if the interface breaks all together."

Uhura nodded as she worked with her comm. "We'll just have to be careful with it. I'm setting this so that we can track the nearest satellite. We'll call it "north". When its signal gets stronger or weaker, we'll know if we're getting off course or not."

McCoy moved closer so he could see the device. He could see a small map. "Are we in the center of that, or at one of the edges?"

"We're right here," Uhura pointed to a small spot on the righthand side. "I've put our current location on the lower edge, because there's only one place we can reasonably expect to walk to. So, we've sized the map to show us the most detail possible." She held up her comm. "And this will help us keep on track. As long as we keep going 'north', we'll come across that small village."

"It's called, 'Waymore'," Barrille said, looking concerned. "Do you really think we can walk there?"

"If I'm right," Uhura said. "It's about fifteen kilometers. Through this jungle, it'll be a lot of work. I'm not sure we can do it in one day. But if there are any outlier settlements, we'd probably hit them first."

"But if we stay?"

"We won't know who'll find us, or when," McCoy said. "We think someone's set us up for this crash, hoping we'd all die. I don't know who, and I don't know if they'd find us first. And we don't have that much food." He knew that the small bits they had that morning hadn't lasted long. And he wasn't even hungry, with the egg making his stomach smaller, but he knew they all would be once their bit of food ran out. "We could hunt, and scavenge, but I don't know that we wouldn't poison ourselves." McCoy nodded toward his MedKit. "I don't have that kind of information programmed into it."

"Then we should go," Barrille said, trying to look confident.

McCoy scanned Barrille one more time. All of her life signs were good and steady. Her hormones were where they should be, and in a few more hours she should be back to pre-pregnancy health. He scanned himself, then Uhura.

"We're just about as ready as we can be, and not lose daylight," he said.

"Then let's get ready and go," Uhura said.

It didn't take them long. They emptied out Barrille's handbag to carry the few supplies they did have, and Uhura put her arms through the straps to make it a backpack. They decided not to leave a note about their whereabouts, because they were afraid who'd track them down. Jim was just going to have to be very creative in order to find them. Whenever he finally made it back to the planet.

As they stepped out the door, McCoy looked back inside the wreckage, once again feeling astonishment at the fact that they'd survived. He looked once more at the grave he'd dug for the pilot.

_That man saved all our lives. And I never even got a chance to thank him._

_Let's just hope we all make it through this, and I can at least toast to his memory._

_He deserves at least that._

 

***

 

 

It was getting to be late afternoon, and McCoy was dripping with sweat. He had to stop for a rest. Uhura had taken the lead, and he thought they were making good time. Barrille, not only sweating but covered in bug bites, seemed like she needed a break as well. He'd been able to give her an anti-histamine, but it could only do so much. Bug spray would have been better.

_Poor kid. At least the bugs don't seem to like how Uhura and I smell. But they love her._

"Uhura!" he gasped in the humid air. "Break!"

"Just ahead," she threw behind her. He saw her turn toward a large tree. They were coming up on a stream, which looked cool and inviting.

_Probably why it's so humid down here. All that water. Bet it's got all kinds of water life, all waiting for us to jump in for a swim. I'd better check the water condition before I drink too much more of our good stuff._

He was glad to be able to join Uhura and Barrille on a large rock, under a tree and just on this side of the stream. Uhura was pulling her hair out from its ponytail to braid it. Barrille was pulling hers back and tore off a small bit of her shirt to tie it at the base of her neck. They were all sweating.

"How far are we now?"

"I think we're averaging about two kilometers an hour. This stream should put us... here." She pointed down to a spot on the map. "About eight or nine kilometers."

"Only that far?" McCoy said, wiping at his face. "I feel like we should have been across the continent by now."

"You okay, Doctor McCoy?" Barrille asked with concern.

Over the last several hours, McCoy could see Barrille felt good. She'd regained all her normal coloring, and even at this pace and heat she seemed sure of her steps. He didn't need to scan her to know she was doing so much better since they'd removed the egg.

McCoy, on the other hand, was beat. He hadn't thought he would be, and maybe it was just in his head, but he felt like he was always conscious of the egg. It felt like a lump, solid and out of place, and he was careful not to move or twist in ways to dislodge it. He'd taken to scanning himself along the way, when the others weren't looking. He didn't want to alarm them with his own paranoia. And so far, he was doing fine.

_If it's hardy enough to rattle around in a dry pouch, it should be fine inside all those soft internal organs. I'm just becoming paranoid._

"This is the last of the water," Uhura said, passing him the bottle from the emergency supplies. She looked at Barrille. "Can we use the stream?"

Barrille shrugged. "We don't have any heavy mining on Gemaris. We get most of our metals from the asteroid belts. There aren't a lot of farms or communities out here, so there shouldn't be much chemical run-off. I've never really gone hiking before, and when we've been out, we've brought our own water."

McCoy took a drink, then handed the rest to Barrille. She shook her head. "You take it. For the baby."

"Well, let me scan the water and see if we need to save it or not." He signaled for Uhura to hand him the already empty bottles and forced himself to move down to the stream. He felt like he could use a very long nap. And something to eat. He filled one of the bottles and scanned it. There didn't seem to be anything dangerous in it, and it was fairly clear. He dug out one of his tools from his MedKit and trained a UV light over the water. It took a few moments before he was sure that it was as clean as it was going to get. Even though the back of his mind was chanting the usual warning.  _You can't scan for what you don't know is there._

He didn't see that they had much choice.

He passed the bottle to Uhura, got Barrille to drain the last of the third one, and then filled and 'cleaned' them as well. Uhura passed around a tiny share of what remained of their food.

Barrille handed hers to McCoy. "For the baby."

A part of him wanted to hand it back. Another part told him that even though his stomach felt full, that he was starving. But looking in Barrille's eyes, McCoy knew that any argument he had with her would be lost.

 _She's going to make a great mother. She_ is  _a great mother. If this kid's going to have any chance in hell of living through its childhood, she'll be the reason._

He ate her share, trying not to feel like an ass as he did so. Barrille smiled, as if she'd won an argument they hadn't even had.

They were standing, their rest time over, when they heard the buzz of an aircraft.

"Where's it coming from?" Barrille asked nervously.

Uhura pointed back to the hill behind them. The one they'd taken hours to descend.

McCoy could see a bright, white shape against the clear sky. It moved fast, and McCoy couldn't tell if it was marked or not. As they watched, the dart-like shape made a circle, then turned and made a quick pass over the mountain. McCoy saw the puff of dark smoke before he heard the 'whomp' of the explosion. Barrille sobbed, hand to her mouth, as McCoy took her other hand and Uhura put an arm around her shoulders. The craft circled again, made another pass, and the 'whomp' of another explosion followed a second trail of smoke. They'd hit their target both times and the black smoke of metals, plastics and artificial materials from the explosions rose up into the air.

It then made a slow, wide, circle around the rising smoke. Moving just close enough for McCoy to see a thin sliver of blue-green markings that signaled a Palace Security ship. Then, seemingly satisfied that nothing was moving, or going to move, it left in a blast of speed that put it out of sight in seconds.

_Someone's just made sure we were dead. Maybe a transponder sputtered and signaled our location. Maybe they were the ones that shot us down, and saw where we landed. Whichever it was, it's clear that we were right to take off. We just would have sat and waited on death._

None of them said anything. There wasn't much to say. Barrille took a deep breath, and steadied herself, her expression grim.

 _What a way to grow up,_ McCoy thought sadly.

They turned back toward the jungle. Uhura checked 'north' with her comm, and with a glance down at their map, led them back into the forest, headed for the village.

They could only hope someone there would help them.

 

***

 

 

By the time they came upon the small farm, night had started to fall. They'd been able to fill their water bottles a few more times by hitting the stream when it meandered across their path. When they spotted the small house tucked into the corner of the forest, with land filled with fruit trees to one side, McCoy would have sworn he could have eaten his weight in fruit. They stayed just inside the jungle, so that no one would spot them before they were ready.

"How do we want to handle this?" Uhura asked. "Do we even know if anyone is home?"

"There's no light on yet," McCoy said, looking around as the sky darkened. Twenty more minutes, and they'd all be in the dark.

"Maybe we can break in and get something to eat?" Barrille asked hopefully.

"Might be dangerous," McCoy said. "I know our tramping through the jungle probably scared off a lot of predators, but I don't know of a farm anywhere that doesn't have the equivalent of guard dogs or perimeter alarms."

"Dogs?" Barrille asked.

"Four-legged, furry animals with teeth. They're protective of their territory, will make noise if you come close, and attack if you don't back off. In Earth's olden days, farmers used dogs for guarding their homes when they weren't around. Now, they have motion scanners and defense shields."

"Oh, like vinmars," Barrille looked up. "They fly, and have favorite areas they protect. Farmers leave them food near where they want them to live. They like the farmer, and don't attack him, but they'll savage anyone else."

"So, are there vinmars?" McCoy asked. "See any?"

"Well, you don't see them, exactly." Barrille looked around nervously. "They just kind of come out of the dark."

"Great," McCoy huffed. "How do we get to the house if they have some of those around."

"We could zig-zag," Uhura suggested. "Duck and cover if we need to. I can do it."

"No, I should," Barrille said with conviction. "I look like a Gemarisian. You two don't. Uhura and I speak Gemarisian," she looked at McCoy. "You don't. You might scare them into thinking you're pirates.

Just then, some outside lights came on, startling them into silence.

Nothing happened.

"Must be a timer," McCoy said. "Okay, I've got nothing. If there's a security perimeter alarm, then maybe Barrille won't get attacked by the pet vinmars. But if she does..." He sighed.

"Let me have your hair-tie," Barrille asked Uhura. Uhura took it off the end of her braid and handed it to Barrille. Barrille leaned over, made a ponytail at the top of her head, and then doubled up the ends. She had a large knot of hair at the top of her head. "Okay, now if they attack, they'll just get hair."

 _Smart girl,_ McCoy thought.  _I just wish she didn't have to do this. But she's right. Uhura and I might freak someone out._

"Here I go."

Barrille took a step out into the open, and McCoy could hear a siren-like sound come from the small house. A light came on inside. A door opened, and a man stood in the doorway. Barrille started to run toward him, and some large, black winged animals took off from the top of the house.

"Bats!" McCoy hissed to Uhura. "She didn't say they were bats!"

"Begesh! Begesh!" Barrille yelled at the man as she sprinted to the front door.

The vinmars swooped toward her, but the man stepped forward and whistled, high and loud. The vinmars pulled up and circled, following her to the house, but not attacking. McCoy and Uhura watched as they had an animated conversation, the man seeming to agree to something. Then he stood back and opened the door.

Barrille waved at them. "Come! It's okay!"

"Bats!" McCoy muttered before taking off in a sprint across the wide area.

"Wimp!" Uhura threw at him, matching his speed and then pulling ahead.

If he hadn't been so tired, he'd probably have beaten her to the door. He'd just keep telling himself that.

Once safely inside, McCoy had to catch his breath.

It was larger inside then it looked from outside. One large room held an obvious kitchen, living area, and a 'mud room' area by the front door. In the back were some stairs, and a couple of doors. While rustic, it didn't have the feel of being ancient. It did have the feel of being a family home, as there were several items in the living area that looked like children's toys.

But there was something wrong with the room. It was tilted sideways.

He heard several shouts, someone grabbed his arm, and he was suddenly seeing the room from the floor.

 

***

 

 

McCoy woke up on some soft furniture. It was like a couch, but without the back. Or a very long footstool that could sit several people. Uhura was looking at him, holding his Med-scanner over him.

"Shit," he said, reaching up for the scanner. She let him have it.

"You fainted," she said. "Everything looks okay, you just ran out of steam. Barrille and Mariotte are getting you some food."

He sighed, glad he didn't have to sit up just yet. "That's not going to look at  _all_  suspicious. What did you tell him?"

Uhura glanced back at the two talking and working in the kitchen. "She's told him she's lost the baby, and that you were injured in the crash. Your face and eye look pretty bad. He's been a bit freaked out, since they've been reporting that we all were lost to pirates, and are presumed dead. We've been able to talk him out of calling anyone. Yet. He speaks Standard, but not very well, so if he slips into Gemarisian, don't think he can't understand what we say," she warned.

"Okay. So, we have time to decide what to do. I don't know how we'd tell the good guys from the bad guys."

Uhura nodded. "I'll stick with our guys, and let them sort it out."

Barrille came toward them with a bowl, and Uhura helped McCoy sit up.

"You can eat?" Mariotte asked, looking concerned as McCoy took the bowl. A middle-aged man, McCoy noticed all the laugh lines around the man's sympathetic eyes. He looked like a hard-working family man.

"Thank you," McCoy said. As soon as he smelled it he found himself ravenous. But he took a few small sips, knowing his stomach wasn't up to a lot of food at once.

"Now, I think the Princess should eat," Uhura said to Mariotte. "She's suffered a huge loss, and needs her strength to cope."

"Yes! Yes! Please sit." He waved Barrille to sit beside McCoy and went to get her a bowl.

"Don't forget," Uhura whispered to her before following Mariotte, "I know you're feeling better, but he has to think you're upset about the baby."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I just got so excited about being safe, I almost forgot to act sad."

When Mariotte came back with a bowl for Barrille, and Uhura settled beside them with a bowl of her own, McCoy continued to sip at his. Whatever it was, it was hot and spicy, and he could eat it forever.

"I should make... talking to officials," Mariotte said worriedly as he watched them eat. "For Princess to be safe. To help visitors."

Barrille spoke to him softly in Gemarisian, her demeanour now sad and tired. He looked a bit startled, then nodded his head.

Mariotte touched a panel on the table in front of them, and the screen on the wall in front of them came on. On it was what was clearly a news feed. Someone was talking animatedly while Gemarisian script flowed across the screen.

"You can read that?" McCoy asked.

"Just a few words," Uhura said with a frown, her eyes on the screen. "But they're talking about the Princess' loss. Give me a few."

McCoy went back to eating, but he could only get down a couple more spoonful's before he had to stop.

_I can't believe how Uhura can just soak up languages like a sponge. And she's probably beating herself up for not being able to read Gemarisian script well, when she probably didn't even know a word of it three weeks ago._

On the screen, they were now showing vids of the Princess and her Dachlydian husband, Lomar. From what McCoy understood, the Gemarisians and Dachlydia were the same species, and Gemaris was a colony settled hundreds of years ago. They had an asteroid belt between them, and somehow through the years a war had been started. And when they discovered that there was a trade route through a near system, pirates had suddenly popped up using the asteroid belt as a cover. The push for a treaty was done by the Federation, not from any real need from the Kings of both planets to make peace.

_This could go all the way up to the King. How thrilled was he to marry his daughter to the son of his former enemy? And to know that someday he'd have to pass along his rule to a child born of the two?_

Uhura leaned toward him to whisper, her eyes on Mariotte, who seemed to only have attention for the news.

"They're reporting that yesterday morning," she said, eyes on the screen, "on the way to a safe place after there were threats to her and the baby's life, the Princess and her Federation attendants were killed in a firefight by pirates. The rim-runner, and it's two Security escorts, were shot down and destroyed. All in all, six lives were lost. The King has ordered a no-fly zone for personal craft over the whole planet, in place until further notice. The Dachlydian Prince, Lomar, is upset and inconsolable, and vows to take down the Pirates, both here and on Dachlydia. There will be a two-week mourning period, and a Mourning Procession will be announced and--."

She concentrated again, as something new was said by the narrator. "The King, and the Regent Council, express their condolences to the Federation, for the lives that were sacrificed in Gemarisian service."

McCoy sighed. "So, at least we got a mention. Jim's going to be really, really pissed."

"It's three days to the asteroid belt, they'll need to attend to the passenger ship that was attacked, and three days back. They should be at the belt now. The Gemarisians may have not even told them what's happened."

McCoy started sipping soup again. "How can we get in touch when they get back into orbit? Any hope for the comms?"

Uhura shook her head. "I can set them, and hack them to hit frequencies they're not supposed to, but I can't build one or troubleshoot them. I think the power crystals have been shattered, but I don't know how to replace or fix them." She smiled sadly. "Spock could."

"I'm not going to complain about the company," McCoy said with a small smile. "You're prettier to look at. But what about what this guy has around here?"

She looked around surreptitiously. "If he'll let me, I can take a peek at what he's got."

"What's his story, anyway," McCoy asked. "Wife and kids?"

"Away for the 'going away' celebrations for the Prince and Princess. Sounds like they're stuck in the city now."

Mariotte asked the Princes something in Gemarisian, sounding worried. Barrille put her hand on his arm, and talked to him for a while. Finally, he nodded his head. McCoy didn't think he looked happy, but resigned.

Mariotte stood, and looked at Barrille. "I will make beds for you upper level. Children's beds are... sad."

Barrille said something in Gemarisian, and Mariotte smiled and left to gather linens out of a small closet and took them upstairs.

"I told him that the room would be fine," she said. "He was embarrassed that his kid's room is messy. I told him that was a sign of intelligent children. He really is nervous about not calling the Palace Security. I told him that I'm hiding from the pirates, and giving the Palace Security a chance to catch them. I'm not supposed to let anyone know where I am."

"He'll keep quiet?" McCoy asked.

Barrille nodded. "He's loyal. I told him it was an order."

"We need to figure out how we're going to contact the Enterprise," Uhura said. "I need to see what kind of communications devices he has, and see if I can hack them to contact the Enterprise directly. If there isn't anything here, then we need to figure out how we're going to get close enough that the Enterprise can find us without the Palace Security getting to us first."

"Jim isn't going to believe we're dead until, and unless, he gets identifiable bodies. Did any of the reports say they had bodies? Or just assumed we're dead."

"They didn't say they actually had bodies," Barrille said. "For me, all they would need is a corpse my age, burned very badly. No one would question our doctors if they say it was me. But they don't have access to human bodies."

"And you can bet your ass that any they turn in will be scanned down to the DNA, to make sure it's us," McCoy added. "So, they either come up with three bodies, or none. I'm guessing since they didn't drop down to gather us up, or make sure we're dead, they're going to go with the,  _'they exploded in mid-air, so there's nothing left the animals didn't get'_  excuse."

"I don't see the Captain buying that," Uhura said.

"I don't either. He'll want to bring a shuttle down and scan the area, picking up every single particle of our ship. But they can't show him where we really went down. They’ll be able to tell the main cabin survived the impact."

"But, they could show him one of the rim-runners that were supposed to be guarding us. Their remains and the ship's could be kilometers away from where we went down. If one was exploded in mid-air, they could say the wreckage was us."

McCoy nodded. "Which is probably what they plan on doing if Jim pulls out all stops. So, we shouldn't wait for a shuttle to find our real crash site. We need to get to Jim somehow, let him know we're okay and tell him how to come get us." He set his bowl down on the nearby table. "Right now, I think we need to get some sleep. A few hours, if nothing else. I know I need it."

And he did. He'd eaten as much as he could, and he still felt light-headed. It was going to take a while for his body to adjust to the new needs of the baby inside him. He was tired and sore all over, and he felt he hadn't slept in a hundred years.

"We can help Mariotte get the room ready," Barrille said, standing. She put her hand on McCoy's arm. "Can I see the baby again?"

"Sure thing, Hon." McCoy patted her hand.

The three of them made their way up the stairs, to the one, large room that held four beds. They were a little small, but McCoy didn't care. He nodded at Mariotte as he finished making the last of the four, and lay down on one after kicking off his shoes. Stretching out, he listened to Mariotte and Barrille talk. Barrille managed to keep the sadness in her voice, and McCoy knew she was doing her best to pretend to be grieving.

_I just hope we don't get Mariotte and his family into trouble. He's a good man._

He stretched his arms over his head, then crossed them under his pillow. It made his chest feel less crowded.

And even though he'd told Barrille he'd show her the baby again, he slipped into sleep without even realizing it.

 

***

Day Three

          ***         

 

 

Captain James T. Kirk sat in his Command chair, staring intently at the viewscreen. The passenger ship, the  _Abridgement_ , sat on the port side of the Enterprise, the score marks of impulse canon fire marking streaks across the side. There was something strange about the marks. He felt it would come to him in a moment. Spock was analyzing the records sent over from the ship, as they recorded their attack. Chekov was trying to trace down any vapor or ion trails the pirate ship might have left as it fled back into the asteroid belt to hide and attack once more.

The four small security ships, freelancers who hired out to escort and guard the  _Abridgement_  as it traveled, had been destroyed, with the loss of four lives. The pirate ship, reported as a four man, assault class ship, with no markings and non-responsive to contact, had hit and run.

And there was just something wrong about the scene.

_They come out of the asteroid belt, and take out the guard ships. A total of, what did Spock say? An eighteen-point-two-minute fight. The passenger ship was a sitting duck. Obvious from its markings and structure, even from a distance, that they weren't any kind of freighter. The pirates shoot at the engines, slowing it down. They didn't touch the passenger areas of the ship, or any of the life support systems, when they fired. They didn't try to dock. They came, hit and left. What interest would they have in a passenger ship? What would make it worth their time and energy?_

The Enterprise had gotten the distress call a couple of days ago and made good time getting to the scene and the floating ship. The Gemarisians and the Dachlydians still had negotiations to do before the young couple could leave, so had no problem with the Enterprise heading out to help the passenger ship.

And while Jim would like to say that they'd come in on their white horse and saved the day, the attack had been over two days ago. Usually, when a ship was attacked by pirates, there was little to find but debris, bodies jettisoned to space and sometimes an empty carcass of a ship and its cargo.

_Attacks in space last minutes. Sometimes seconds. They'd have plenty of time to force their way on to the ship. Taken hostages. Loot the baggage and storage. But they didn't. They attacked, taking long enough for a distress signal to go out and get routed to us, the closest ship in the area._

He got up and paced back and forth in front of the viewscreen, his hands behind his back. Thinking.

"Lieutenant Striker? Do we have confirmation on the arrival of the  _Tundra_  to tow the  _Abridgement_  to Starbase 11? If so, when is it arriving?"

Striker, sitting at the Communications console, checked his datascreen. "We just received confirmation that the _Tundra_ will be here in six hours. Starbase 11 is making arrangements to house the survivors of the _Abridgement_. As soon as the _Tundra_ can tow them in."

"When are the Federation escort vessels due in?"

"The  _Responder_  and  _The Fist_  are due to arrive in three hours."

"Chekov, any information on where the pirates went?"

"No, Sir. Their ion trails show them to match the size and specs the  _Abridgement_  reported as having attacked them. Their escape trail shows them going into the asteroid belt where," Checkov said with a sigh, "their trail dissipates in the debris and gasses inherent in the belt. As always."

Jim strode over to Spock, who was busy at his console.

"Spock, you've seen the passenger and cargo list of the  _Abridgement_. Is there anyone there important enough to take for ransom? Any cargo worth attacking a ship for?"

"Not that the records show, Captain." Spock looked at him. "They expended a lot of energy and took the chance on being damaged and identified, for no monetary return I can discover."

"Maybe not," Jim said gravely. " _We_  were pulled away from Gemaris."

"You suspect that this was to lure us from the planet?" Spock asked, an eyebrow raised. "What would be their purpose in doing so?"

"I don't know," Jim said softly, his mind going over and over the situation they'd left behind. "But I've got a bad feeling about this."

He turned back to sit in his chair. "Sulu. As soon as the  _Responder_  and  _The Fist_  are within range of the  _Abridgement,_  I want us out of here and on our way back to Gemaris. See if Scotty can give us warp seven again."

"Aye, Sir."

Spock came over to stand next to him. "You believe that the Royal couple are in danger?"

"Something's wrong. I can just feel it," Jim said. He could see the worry in Spock's eyes that must match his own.

_And if they're in danger, so are our people. There's no way Bones or Nyota would let anything happen to them._

_But it's just the two of them down there._

 

***

 

 

When McCoy awoke, the sun was shining through the windows of the large room. There were bird-like noises from outside and McCoy wondered sleepily if the bats sang songs when they woke. He could hear Barrille, then Uhura, talking in Gemarisian downstairs. They didn't sound unhappy, or rushed. So, he decided not to be either.

He felt stiff. Overused muscles had locked up during the night. He felt at the wound by his eye. Yesterday's regeneration had helped with some of the bruising, but it was still sore. He ran a hand under his shirt where the regenerated scar from the surgery was.

_She did a great job. I knew she didn't want to, but she dealt with it and didn't freak out. Now, if we can only get this baby to a safe place and get it out of me. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt it. I'm not made for this._

He wondered for a minute if he'd been too careful. Uhura could have carried it, either in the same place, or in her pelvis, where she had more room. Her balance would be better and it would have been just as protected.

_But I've just got the feeling that if anyone finds out we're still alive, they'll get suspicious and make another try. And they'd try on Uhura. Whether she's got the baby or not, she'll be a target._

He decided not to second guess himself. Sometimes, you just had to go with a gut feeling.

He stretched carefully, wincing as he realized just how dirty he was. There was nothing about hiking through a jungle that was clean.

_Just a good thing we didn't have to go any further. Otherwise, I'd have passed out in the middle of nowhere. Then we would have had to take a chance on those few edible plants Barrille recognized. Not a way I want to try new foods._

He had just sat up when Uhura came up the stairs. She smiled when she saw him. She was dressed in a plain brown Gemarisian woman's shirt and darker brown pants that were a little tight, but would work. She had braided her hair down her back and looked clean and refreshed.

"How long have you all been up?" McCoy asked.

"About three hours. Mariotte has livestock to attend to. He made us breakfast and we saved some for you. How do you feel?"

McCoy looked around for his Med-scanner.

"It's downstairs. I needed to check out some of its electronics. How do you  _feel_?" She sat on the bed next to him.

"All right, I guess. Hungry. Stiff. Like I took a really long hike I wasn't ready for." He gave her a small smile.

"Good. We'll get you breakfast in a minute. We've also got some clothes that may fit you." She sighed. "Mariotte let me examine all his electronics. At least, those that send out signals. He doesn't have anything that will reach the ship. But there may be a way we can stay here, safe and sound, and get a message out."

"Oh?" McCoy said, growing hopeful.

"Mariotte's wife, Amapole, and the kids are in Central City, with her sister, Amella, for the celebrations. And now are trapped there by the no-fly ban. Amella works in the Palace cleaning force. If anyone from the Enterprise is in the Palace, she can get close and pass them a message."

"Will she do it?" McCoy asked.  _That's a lot to ask someone to do without ever meeting them. She could find herself in danger._

"Mariotte will talk to her when he gets back from his chores, which will be about noon. He thinks she will."

"That's a lot to hang our hat on."

"I know, but we'll need to figure out what kind of note to send. And you need a shower and those clean clothes."

"Lead the way," McCoy said with relief. "Maybe I'll feel more human, then."

He was able to shower, change into some clean clothes that were serviceable, if not quite his size. They he ate. Not much, but it seemed like it was going to be feast or famine for him for a while. He checked himself and Barrille with the Med-scanner and both of them were doing well. The baby seemed happy enough where it was, although it couldn't stay there forever. Truthfully, McCoy was going to be glad to see it transplanted to someone they trusted.

All three of them were watching the datascreen in the living area for a while. Everything was about the Mourning Procession being planned for the lost Princess. Barrille, was quiet through it, her knees drawn up and her arms around them, curled in on herself as much as she could. Uhura kept giving her sympathetic looks. He knew they were both thinking the same thing.

_I'm worried about Jim and she's worried about Spock. How they're taking all this. Do they even know yet? But I know they'll both jump feet-first into the situation and discover the truth. Our attackers made a huge mistake when they didn't give the Federation our bodies. They'll never let it go, otherwise. She must wonder how Lomar's dealing with the news of her death._

Feeling antsy, he walked out onto the porch. The sun was shining and it was a clear day, which means the heat would go up after mid-day.

_How long is Mariotte going to be working? I'd like to start with the plans to get out of here._

He heard then a high pitch whistle. It wasn't loud and was barely audible. But the vinmars on the roof took off, making a dark cloud in the air with their wings. McCoy jumped back and watched from under the porch roof as the cloud of flying guardians flew into the forest.

_Oh, shit! Someone's after us._

He ran into the house.

"Uhura, someone's called off the Vinmars! They've been ordered off!"

Uhura grabbed Barrille's arm. "Out the back! We can jump the fence into the jungle!"

Thanking God, he never went anywhere without his Medkit around his waist, he grabbed at Barrille's other side, helping Uhura pull the stunned young girl into movement. They headed toward the back door, pushing through it and running toward the jungle.

They only made it a few meters before several Gemarisians stepped out of the jungle, weapons aimed at them.

All three of them stopped. McCoy and Uhura held up their hands. Barrille held hers down and to the side, palms out.

In a moment, they were swarmed and all three had their hands tied, then were quickly pushed and shove into a vehicle that had pulled up from nowhere. Then they were inside and being driven away, seated on the floor of what was obviously a transport van. There were two guards in with them, both armed.

McCoy caught his breath, eyes on Barrille, who was shaking. He wanted to move to sit by her, but he didn't dare. His own heart was beating ferociously and he fought the urge to fight back or do something.

_I can't take the chance they'll stun me. That would kill the baby._

_If they haven't killed us yet, then maybe we've got a chance to get out of this._

_Jim can save us. I know he will_

 

 

***

 

 

Jim sat nervously in his Ready Room, trying not to fidget. They'd been able to leave the  _Abridgement_  in safe hands several hours ago and they were on their way back to Gemaris. The gnawing worry that they'd been purposefully distracted kept him awake when he should have been sleeping. Playing with his food when he should have been eating.

He'd sent a message to the Gemarisian government to inquire as to the status of the Royal couple. He's also sent a message to Mediator Rejin, asking about the status of the negotiations. It had been several hours now and he'd not heard back.

_I just hope they're done with their arguing and we can pack up our passengers and get them to Dachlydia. All this time we're wasting on issues that should have been decided 15 years ago._

The desk comm in front of him chimed.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk," Uhura's understudy, Striker announced.

"Kirk here. What have you got for me, Lieutenant?"

"A message from the Gemarisian government, Sir."

"Transfer it in, Lieutenant. Tell Mr. Spock to come to the Ready Room."

"Aye, Sir."

Spock was in the room a moment after Jim's PADD beeped with the transfer.

Jim opened the message and was floored by the words that flashed to his attention.

_'Pirate attack on the Princess' transport while being moved to a secure location.'_

_'Shot down'._

_'No survivors'._

_'...both Enterprise crewman lost... condolences on the Federation's loss...'_

A wave of fear and panic hit him, winding up and down his spine and then gripping his gut. If he'd have eaten, he'd have probably been sick. Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then tossed the PADD to Spock. He hit the table comm while Spock read.

_Dead?! No. NO. They're not. They can't be. Not until... until I see **bodies**._

"Lieutenant Striker? I want immediate, priority, subspace communication with Gemarisian Security Chief Vanders. If you can't get him, then I want Ambassador Jabole on the line as soon as possible."

"Aye, Sir!"

Spock sat on the edge of the chair next to Jim, aligning the PADD straight in front of him. "Surprisingly devoid of details, for such a momentous loss."

"If they think that we're just going to go away, they're crazy," Jim said gravely. "Inform Starfleet, tell them that we're going to get to the bottom of this. Tell them... Tell them we have suspicions that we were lured away from the planet so that we couldn't leave with the Royal couple before they were attacked."

"And if they order us to move on to another assignment?" Spock asked stiffly.

"We stay until we know what happened. Until we're..." Jim's voice caught. "Until we're damn  _sure_. About everything. I'm  _not_ leaving Gemaris without them. Dead or alive. And someone's head on a platter."

Spock relaxed a tiny fraction, then nodded, his eyes on the PADD. "Yes, Sir." He stood to leave.

"Spock?" Jim said softly.

Spock froze, his back to Jim.

"You once told me how strong McCoy was. How he wouldn't give up without a fight," Jim said gently, remember back to when he'd stood over a comatose McCoy. How those nights still came to him in nightmares once in a while. "You were right. And it's the same for Uhura. She'd never give up. No matter what. I'm not going to give up on either of them. No matter what anyone else says."

Spock didn't move for a minute, then nodded slightly as he headed for the door.

 

***

 

Day Four

 

***

 

 

McCoy awoke, starving. The light from the dawn was seeping through the large barn/warehouse and he could see Barrille still asleep in her cage to one side of him. Uhura was awake, sitting in a corner of hers, on his other side.

_Three little trapped birds in a row. And none of us in the mood to sing._

There were a few pieces of the bread-like lumps on the plate in his cage that he'd had from last night's meal, so he ate one. It didn't take much to fill him up, but it didn't last as long as it did the day before.

_Good news, right? The baby's feeding off my system, drawing energy. If most of my stomach weren't draped over it, like a blanket, I'd have more room for food. At least they didn't take my meal away from me last night._

The enclosure around him was woven out of metal rods into a large cage. There was just enough room for two people to lie down and for him to stand up and pace a few steps. In one corner was a bucket for a toilet and in the other his plate of food and a cup of water. When they were captured, they'd been transported for hours in the ground vehicle. Then upon arrival at this large warehouse/barn like structure, they'd been searched and his medkit and Med-scanner was taken from him. He'd been shoved into this cell and the other two in theirs. Their captors had then left them food and water and left.

At least, until a woman came back and scanned Barrille. McCoy knew she was a doctor, or had some kind of medical training and were checking to see if Barrille still carried the baby. The woman's face had been grim.

They were then left alone all night. If there were guards, they were outside. McCoy would bet his life that there were more than a few. He'd counted five kidnappers and a driver. And those were just the ones at the back of the house. He was sure there'd been more at the front, in case they'd fled that way. And what was surreal was that no one spoke. Their kidnappers hadn't said a word the whole time. He, Uhura and Barrille had said nothing to each other. Until they knew who had them, McCoy had been afraid to say anything. They'd just ate, sat and tried to sleep, letting the night wash over them. McCoy and Uhura had watched thin traces of light filter through the frame of the large barn-like doors. Once in a while, shadows would move across them. So, they knew they'd had two guards at night. And they did sweeps at about twenty minute intervals. Beyond that, there could be hundreds, if they kept quiet. And except for some insect and animal noises, it had been quiet all night.

Except for Barrille's crying. He couldn't blame the kid. But he couldn't afford to give her comfort that didn't exist, either. Not when anything he said could carry to their captors.

McCoy had at least been able to get some sleep, as well as Barrille. He doubted that Uhura had.

_At least it's not cold. Stuck out in this barn, in a cage, would have been so much worse if it'd been cold. Jim would have kept me warm. But Jim probably would have already figured out a way to get out of here._

God, he missed his husband.

McCoy, feeling a bit embarrassed and knowing he shouldn't be, made use of his bucket. He then went to sit in the corner nearest Uhura. She was already in the corner closest to him.

_We can't be silent forever. Might as well chat._

"So, is this why we don't get hazard pay?" McCoy asked her as quietly as he could. He didn't need for their conversation to echo in the emptiness around them.

"They'd go broke," she said, giving him a small smile. "But you know what's worse?"

"What?"

"We do this anyway,  _knowing_  we don't get hazard pay."

"Yeah. We're stupid."

She chuckled at that.

They stopped talking when they could hear footsteps outside. The large door slid open and six people came in. Four were clearly guards with weapons and two women. One was the one McCoy had pegged as a Doctor. The two women came to stand in front of Barrille's cage. The older of the two, which still made her just middle aged, was dressed in native clothing and had short hair. She wouldn't have stood out in a crowd. She signaled to her people and the three cages were opened. McCoy and Uhura moved to Barrille, flanking her.

"I'm sorry you had to endure this, Princess," the older woman said. "Even sorrier about the child. We were not prepared to find you alive, so this has not been handled in a kind way. For that, I'm sorry as well."

"Who are you?" Barrille asked angrily. "Why have you kidnapped us?"

"My name is Reymere," she said. "And we're Dachlydian, loyal to our Prince Lomar."

"He knows of you?" Barrille asked with astonishment.

"No. We are only here in case we see forces move against him, and you," She said shaking her head. "We are not pirates and we are not against the Gemarisian government. We were only to act if you, the Prince, or the child was endangered before you could leave the planet for Dachlydia."

McCoy glanced at Uhura, who nodded slightly.

_She's telling us the truth. If it wasn't them, who attacked us, do they know who?_

"A bit late, aren't you?" Barrille said angrily, her fists clenched. "Where were you when we were attacked?"

"Our intel in the Palace is limited. We did not know you were being moved, nor where they were taking you. We have been keeping an eye on the pirate factions," Reymere admitted. "We do not think you were attacked by them. There was no news, or movement, of those we were watching. They seemed to be as surprised as we were when this happened. From what we can tell, the only ones who could have done so were those from the Palace itself. Which has been our fear all along."

"Where is Mariotte?" Barrille asked, shaking her head as if she didn't want to believe what she was hearing. "Did you harm him?"

Reymere nodded at one of their guards, who turned and left the building. A minute later, looking contrite and upset, was Mariotte.

"I'm sorry, Princess," Mariotte said, "but this situation is beyond me. I could not ask my wife and her sister to endanger themselves. And believed that you needed more help than I could give. I knew of Reymere and her group, so decided to contact them when I left." He gave Reymere an angry look. "But I did not think you would be treated so _savagely_."

"I was in Central City when Mariotte contacted my people," Reymere said in their defence. "My people did not want to hurt any of you, but neither could they speak to you with my authority. Your confinement was for both of our safety." She looked at Uhura and McCoy. "I understand if you don't believe me. But as you are new to this situation, I'm not sure how to convince you that we mean you no harm and only wish the Prince and Princess to be safely aboard the Enterprise and on its way to Dachlydia, as per the treaty."

McCoy glanced at Uhura. She'd put one hand across her stomach, making the basic sign language symbol for "T".

_Still telling the truth. What she believes is the truth, anyway._

"Even with the baby gone?" McCoy asked gruffly.

"Even so," Reymere said gently. "Princess Barrille is our future Queen Mother. Prince Lomar is our future King Father, and one of our Royalty by birth. If not this child, then if they're again blessed, another of their children will rule over both worlds someday. It is our duty to protect them as much as we can, being outlaw on a world not our own. We were too slow and too late to protect the future ruler, and for that we are aggrieved and ashamed."

Uhura's hand stayed in place.

"I just want to go home, to Lomar," Barrille said tiredly. She looked suddenly older and more world weary. "Can't you just take us back to the Palace?"

"We could, but we also believe that it is from the Palace that your death was ordered," Reymere said. "And those who tried to kill you once will certainly try again."

"What about the Enterprise?" McCoy asked. "If you can get us to them, then we should all be safe."

Reymere nodded. "We planned to do so, since discovering the Princess alive. The Enterprise should be arriving even now. But we have no way to signal them without bringing fire from the Security patrols upon us. We cannot take to the skies ourselves, as any non-Security transport would be shot down. The whole planet is a no-fly zone now. All the Palace's army is now airborne, in pretense of looking for the pirates that must have killed the Princess. Any signal we could make to the Enterprise would be giving them a target. The only means we have of communication, that your ship would understand, would also be opened to the Palace Security forces." She shook her head. "We would all be killed before your ship could arrange to pick you up. Although, now that the ship could beam you aboard without hurting the child, we could--"

"No," McCoy interjected quickly. "She's still too ill. We need to have her taken by shuttle only."

_Or, should we allow her to be beamed up and Uhura and I make our way back to the ship? Or will we still be in danger, as witnesses to the attack?_

_Damn it! I'm a doctor, not a clairvoyant,_ he thought savagely, knowing he could only go with his gut on this.

"You are all tired and we need to talk in more comfortable surroundings," Reymere said, looking like she'd spent a bad night herself. "But we can't let you go out on your own. Not everyone here knows who we are. Those that suspect we are not what we claim to be will be quick to contact the Palace forces. And you would certainly not make it back to the Palace at their hands." She looked at the Princess. "I know you have no real information to lead you to trust us. But if you can, we can dispense with keeping you caged to keep you safe. And we can find a more comfortable spot to make plans. All we need, all I need, Princess, is your word you won't try to escape us."

Barrille looked at Uhura and McCoy pleadingly.

_She doesn't have a clue. Can't say as I do, either. But Uhura says Reymere's been telling the truth so far and if they'd wanted us dead, we'd be dead. If they were going to hurt or ransom us, why bother to talk to us at all?_

He glanced at Uhura, who nodded, her hand still forming the "T".

McCoy sighed.  _It's just so much easier when Jim makes all the big decisions. He can see how situations can unfold from a mile away and how all the possibilities could play out. That's why he's so good at chess. Me? I'm out of my depth just trying to figure out the here and now. If my gut is lying to me, we're doomed. At least Uhura agrees._ He nodded to the Princess. Uhura did as well.

"Then we will trust you," Barrille said. "At least, until I decide otherwise. And you will treat these two Federation members as you treat me. We will make our decisions together."

Reymere nodded. "Then come this way, Princess. And we can discuss what we need to do next, to make sure you're all safely returned to the Enterprise."

She led them outside the building, and now, instead of the guards facing them, they faced outward.

 _From prisoners to VIPs,_ McCoy thought as they were led to a nearby industrial building.  _Quickest advancement ever. I just hope we're trusting the right people. If not, we may never get home._

  

***

 

Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock stepped forward and nodded at Security Chief Vanders as soon as Sulu had landed the shuttle. Four days after the Princess, McCoy and Uhura were lost, and they were only now just arriving.

_For someone who's people lost not only a couple of Federation crewmen, but the Princess of Gemaris and her baby as well, he doesn't look nearly angry enough over the failure. And no more of his tap dancing. I want what he knows, how he knows it and no more of this 'no security issues discussed over subspace' nonsense._

Security Chief Vanders, a tall, thin Gemarisian, was looking more put out by having to meet with the Captain of the Enterprise and his First Officer than contrite and upset. Older and dressed in one of the gaudiest outfits a Head of Security had ever worn in Jim's memory, the man dressed like he'd won ribbons for every war ever fought in the Galaxy. And this was an  _informal_  meeting. Vanders was flanked by several of his men and a young man that Jim had met only days before. Lomar, the Prince of Dachlydia.

"Captain," Security Chief Vanders said, taking a step to the Captain in the small transport room. "I am sorry for your loss. It was only recently that Mediator Rejin informed us that Doctor McCoy was not only your CMO, but your husband as well. Our deepest condolences. We also give condolences to the loss of your Lieutenant Uhura."

"Thank you," Jim said neutrally. "I understand that you have not recovered any bodies."

"No, they have not," Lomar with clear frustration. Tall, and young, the same age as Barrille, the fair-haired Dachlydian seemed to almost tremble with agitation. He'd clearly not slept since the rim-runner carrying his wife was lost. "And I am not going to believe Barrille's gone until I see her body."

Vanders turned to him with a scowl. "Prince--"

"Believe me," Jim interrupted, eyeing Vanders sternly, "when I say that the Prince and I are on the same page about his. We, too, will insist on recovering the bodies. Now that we are here, I'd like to see all reports, logs, video and statements from all of your personnel who were in any way witness to the attack. I also have a shuttle ready, to take us to the crash coordinates."

Vanders stayed stony. "I'm afraid that there was not much left to find, Captain. The rim-runner was shot at a high enough altitude and the explosion large enough that the debris field covers quite a large area. The debris are very small, as they were fired upon by laser rifles and the larger pieces dissipated. I'm afraid that the pirates were thorough enough that there were no bodies to find."

"Then, that is what we will go and discover, Security Chief Vanders," Jim said. "If you don't mind, the coordinates?"

Jim could see that Vanders was put out that they didn't just believe his word. Finally, after a tense moment, he nodded. "I will have the flight path and crash location sent to you."

"Along with the other records?"

Vanders nodded. "Those as well."

"I'd like to come along," Lomar said quickly. The young man's hands were clenched. Jim got the feeling he'd been told 'no' a lot in the last few days. Jim had only met the Prince briefly, at one of the formal dinner parties the King had hosted over several days. He'd actually spend more time with Barrille when McCoy had taken Jim into her chambers to meet her that time after their lunch. Jim had seen love in her eyes when talking about her husband. Jim could see anger and grief in Lomar's.

_A Prince, and yet no real power. I imagine this life will only get tougher for him as it goes on. I just hope none of us have to go on alone._

"All right. We can--"

"I can't allow that!" Vanders looked stunned, as if he'd never considered that the Captain would agree to take Lomar. He looked angrily back and forth between the two. "The Prince needs his security detail and that would slow you down."

"You don't trust him with us?" Jim asked, watching Vanders' reaction. "I can assure you we have the best pilot available. Sulu is at the top of his field. And in a Federation shuttle, he's the best."

Jim could see Vanders thinking furiously.

_He's either afraid to lose another Royal family member, or he's afraid of what the Prince may find. Maybe both, if there really are bodies out there._

Vanders seemed to make a decision. "We will escort you to the location and keep the area free of pirates."

Jim nodded. "We can work with that." Jim looked at Lomar, who seemed relieved to be allowed to come along. "Prince, if you'll come with us."

The three of them turned to walk back to the shuttle. When two guards started to follow Lomar, he waved them back and glared at Vanders. "I'll be fine. I don't need a babysitter."

Vander nodded slightly at the two guards, who stepped back.

Spock, Jim and Lomar entered the shuttle. Sulu, who was sitting in the pilot's seat, nodded at Jim.

"We can leave now, Captain. It'll take about sixty-seven minutes to get to the crash location."

"Buy direct route, or by the flight plan of the rim-runner?"

"They had them on an evasive course," Sulu said. "It will be about seventy-five minutes if we take the runner's flight pattern."

"Take the flight plan," Jim said. "I want everything we fly over and the surrounding areas recorded. Take off as soon as you get clearance."

"What about the location of the safe house? Do we have that?" Jim asked Spock.

"We have the flight plan, and the reported location of the crash," Spock said with a slight frown. "We did not get the location of the safehouse."

"Should we have?" Jim asked.

"It would have been helpful," Spock said as he was looking over the maps of Gemaris on his screen, and overlaying the course of the Princess' ship. "They may not trust us with the location. And by following the rim-runner's course, in approximately seventeen more minutes they would have been over the ocean."

"Are the rim-runners capable of on-ship landings?" Jim asked Sulu.

"No," Lomar broke in. He looked a bit sheepish as all three looked at him. "There's not a lot they let me do around here, but I have flown the Gemarisian rim-runners before. They seat eight, and are streamlined and fast, but they choke up at slow speeds. They don't need a lot of landing space, but they need some. If they tried to hover-land, like your shuttles do, they'd basically just fall the last few feet."

"Sulu, lets head out and see the crash site first," Jim ordered. He pointed Lomar to a seat. "Buckle up."

Jim sat down next to Lomar and Spock sat behind them.

"Lomar," Jim said quietly after Sulu got them into the air. "What do you know about this emergency trip with Barrille? What kind of danger was she in?"

"That's just it," Lomar said with frustration. "I don't know! I was at some meetings in Central City about the negotiations Gemaris and my planet were having, and they just came and told me they were moving Barrille to a secret location. I demanded to see her and they told me she'd already left with the Federation crewman and the Doctor. Then they..." He took a breath and Jim could see how hard he was trying not to tear up. "I don't trust anyone here. I never have. I need to know for sure. For  _sure_."

"We'll find out," Jim promised him. He turned to Spock. "Do we have the information yet on why they thought they had to move the Princess from a secure, internal location to a safehouse somewhere?"

Spock checked his PADD. "The information is very thin, Captain. They say that they received a threat on the Princess' life from somewhere inside the Palace. The message was sent to the Gemarisian Ambassador and he relayed it to Security Chief Vanders. Vanders readied the rim-runner and consulted the King, who gave authorization for the Princess' relocation." Spock looked up at Jim. "There was some discussion on whether to move her without Doctor McCoy accompanying her, or Lieutenant Uhura, since she was acting as the Doctor's aide."

"Who wanted them there, and who didn't?"

"The Security Chief wanted them to accompany her, and the Ambassador did not. The King decided that she needed medical support and authorized their accompaniment," Spock replied.

_How could they not trace a message from inside the Palace, to the Ambassador? Someone has to be inside the Palace administration to do that. They'd have to know how the computer systems work in order to find a work around. And how would a safehouse be a better option, unless they thought the threat credible? Didn't someone question whether the move was what the pirates wanted, to get the Princess out of the Palace and on the move? Or, is that why we were lured out of the way, so that we couldn't get her on the ship, or have our shuttles guard her rim-runner? And why are we assuming it was pirates? Seems like they could take a lot of blame from other political factions and distract attention._

_And why would pirates want the Princess, or her baby, dead? If Gemaris and Dachlydia worked together better, they could hit the pirating in the asteroid belt hard. If they wanted to. And becoming Federation Members is going to be more and more important as time goes on, so they'll at least have to keep from going back to war. It doesn't take just one person to get that ball rolling. Or one baby. Or does someone want things to move faster, and the death of the Princess and the baby will make both planets work harder, now having a shared loss?_

_Too many questions. And I think the more we dig, the more we'll find._

The next hour passed slowly. Jim read the reports sent by Security Chief Vanders to his PADD. The report was terse and devoid of anything of detail.

The last half hour, Jim could only stand and watch outside the shuttle windows as the outskirts of Central City and the Palace turned into suburbs, then, suddenly, jungle. Spock came up to stand beside him. Jim appreciated the company. Spock was one of the few who really understood what Jim might have lost, as he might have lost his love as well. ' _Might_ ' is the only word Jim could use for now, even in his own mind. Spock also understood the need for them both to push back those feelings, ones that had Jim on the edge of insane anger and paralyzing fear, where only walking detached and shielded would get things done. The truth discovered.

Lomar, sat in one of the chairs, eyes on nothing. Lost in his own thoughts.

About an hour and a half into the trip, Spock typed something into the datascreen in the shuttle. After studying the response for a few minutes, Spock came over to Jim with a frown. "Captain. This meandering pattern may have been meant to keep the rim-runner from being followed, but I believe it actually did just the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"The satellite coverage of Gemaris is outdated and concentrated over Center City. Most are for data exchange among the populace. But even those used by the Gemarisian military are spotty, with most focused on planetary protection from outworld attacks. Since the beginning of the treaty, fifteen years ago, none has been updated. The Gemarisians believed the new peace with Dachlydia had left them with little need for the expense to replace and update a new system, which is why those that use the asteroid belt to hide their movements and attacks on the shipping lane are believed to be using both planets as their base."

"And?" Jim asked, agreeing with Spock so far.

Spock looked at Jim. "The route the Security forces of Gemaris chose to take their Princess seemed to take a random route to an unspecified destination, but in actuality, the route seems to coincide with the satellite tracking strengths, not their weakness'. Until the last few minutes of the flight, where the pilot seems to have taken a defensive course, the route is fully covered by Gemarisian satellites. It does not avoid them."

"So, you're saying that they pretended to give the ship a random route to the safehouse, while their military satellites could still follow it?"

"Not the military satellites, Captain. With the knowledge of the time of departure and the frequency of that particular rim-runner's location ping, if it was not turned off, this route would keep them completely in the range of the civilian satellites."

"Which, all being owned and operated by the King and his government, are never really civilian," Jim said. "They were set up. Someone wanted us out of the way and on the move. And I don't think it was any pirates."

Spock didn't say anything, but Jim could see the agreement in his eyes.

_It's one thing to suspect. But to prove it?_

"We're coming up on the crash site," Sulu said grimly.

Spock and Jim walked up to the front of the shuttle. Outside, the land rolled with gentle hills, various streams flowing toward the ocean. The jungle growth was thick. In a moment, Sulu worked the controls and held the shuttle over a spot.

"This is where it was reported to have been hit," Sulu announced.

"Scan the ground for debris," Jim ordered.

Looking around, Jim didn't see any spot large enough for the shuttle to land.

"The scanner is reporting various pieces of metal, over a wide area," Sulu reported.

Spock sat in the co-pilot's seat and punched in some numbers on the datascreen.

"The report from the Gemarisians is that the Princess' rim-runner was a regulation size and configuration for Gemaris vehicles of that class, and was unarmed," Spock said. "The two Security ships accompany them were also regulation fighting craft, armed with laser canons and physical missiles. From the spread pattern of the debris, the rim-runner would have been too low to break up in such a way. The debris field is too wide and does not contain enough matter to be a rim-runner."

Hope surged through Jim and he smiled.

"I don't understand," Lomar said, coming up behind them.

"The rim-runner is broader and thicker than the ships sent to guard it," Jim explained. "If it was blown up, the debris would fall in a certain pattern. The pattern of metal fragments on the ground is showing that there's not enough material for it to have been the rim-runner. And that the width of the debris shows that the rim-runner would have to have been flying at a different altitude than reported. The higher up you shoot something, the more scattered the debris is, by distance and wind."

Jim turned to Spock. "But if one of the guard ships was destroyed?"

Spock nodded. "The pattern would fit the destruction of a guard ship."

"So, it wasn't them?" Lomar said with relief.

"We're not certain yet," Jim cautioned, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "But it's a clue to what happened here. Sulu?"

"Sir?"

"Can we land in this area?"

Sulu frowned and shook his head. "Not without burning up a chunk of the jungle."

"Which you could do with the phasers on the shuttle?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And, to your knowledge, could any of the Gemarisian military or civilian vehicles make such a landing?"

Sulu frowned. "One-person jet packs of some type. But beyond that, I'd say no."

"And are there any signs that anyone has made such a landing?"

Sulu hit a few buttons. "There's no sign of any burn off of vegetation near here, Captain."

"So, how did the Gemarisian Security force land and inspect the site, as they claimed in their report? They may have been able to scan for life signs, but what about collecting evidence?"

"I do not think that they did so," Spock said. "Other than the fall of the debris, the area looks untouched."

Jim shook his head. "You'd think that they'd notice one of their security craft missing. But I think if we asked them if they'd lost any, they'd just tell us 'no'. Spock, can the Enterprise scan the local geography for debris of a crash?"

"The Enterprise does not have such capabilities," Spock admitted. "A full ship, we could find and track these vehicles as well as the Gemarisian satellites. And many smaller items, if they have an unusual composition. But not such small bits of debris."

"Okay, we could do a grid scan of the area, but that could take forever to find another crash site." Jim paced back to the back of the shuttled, then back to the cockpit, thinking hard. "And the Gemarisians aren't willing to tell us where they were taking the Princess."

Jim stopped his pacing and went over to look at Sulu's board. The Guard ships that had flanked them all the way here were hovering behind them.

_They aren't circling, looking for the approach of other ships. They can't be too worried about a threat to us, but they sure seem like they're interested in what we're doing. I don't like having them up our ass like that. Let's see what their orders are._

"Sulu, I want you to burn us a landing spot. I want to see the wreckage. There's clues there to what went down and I want them. I want them all," he ordered. "Spock, I want anything that identifies this ship beamed straight to the Enterprise. Have Scotty go over it. And let me know as soon as you both can identify it."

Both men acknowledge their orders. Jim watched their escorts. They made no move to stop the Enterprise's shuttle. Not yet.

 

*** 

McCoy sat at a table in the mostly empty room, snacking on a handful of dried fruit and dried meat chips. It was clear that the industrial-like building was empty before the Dachlydian group arrived and would be empty again as soon as they left. McCoy knew that once they left, no one in the group would be back. It was coming upon late evening, and McCoy knew they'd be moved to another spot soon. He got the feeling that whatever the Dachlydia group had been planning, it hadn't been on finding survivors of the crash.

 _At least they had something to give us to eat,_ McCoy thought thankfully.  _And that Barrille and Uhura are eating as well. So, it doesn't look strange that I'm constantly wanting to snack._

And he also noticed that both Uhura and Barrille were sneaking every second or third bit of food into a pocket. Probably for him.

Reymere had left them alone in a room, saying she had to check with some of her people. Even if they'd wanted to make a break for it, McCoy assumed there were guards outside. And where would they go?

Reymere returned, the young women who'd examined Barrille when they were captured with her. McCoy's Medkit in Reymere's hand, she walked over to him and handed it over. "I'm sorry we had to take this from you, but we've not tampered with it. I should have thought to have Casha return it sooner."

"I know you," Barrille said, blinking in surprise at Casha, who stepped back at the attention. "I thought before that I recognized you. You're Doctor Lynnel's assistant."

"I was. My name is Casha. I was there when Doctor Lynnel treated you."

"What happened to Doctor Lynnel?" McCoy asked. "I took over Barrille's care just after she seemed to disappear. I never even met her."

"Dead," Casha said grimly.

"What? How?" Barrille asked with shock.

 _I should have seen that coming,_ McCoy thought.  _Why else would she disappear just before I arrived?_

Reymere pulled up a chair and sat across the table from the three. "Casha was put into place in the Royal Palace to keep an eye on Prince Lomar and you, Princess. And report to my people here. Doctor Lynnel didn't know who she was. As you know, Doctor McCoy," Reymere said, looking at him now, "because of the pregnancy, they couldn't use deep nadion particle scanners on Barrille. The scanner particles are dangerous to the fetus. Doctor Lynnel had been suspicious of Barrille's ill health and had been running a lot of tests on her. When the pregnancy occurred, she had to quit using most of the test that are usually used on a patient. Doctor Lynnel became suspicious when Barrille's pregnancy made her own illness grow worse."

"She suspected that someone was making Barrille sick on purpose, to lose the baby," McCoy said.

"She did. Now that the child has been lost, your own scanner can be used at its full resolution. Has Barrille not been feeling better since the end of the pregnancy?"

"Yes," McCoy replied, taking his Med-scanner out of the kit.  _At least I can operate it at full strength and not have it harm the baby. As long as no one points it at me._  He scanned Barrille, who sat and stared at him, wide eyed. "She's much healthier now, but still there's something wrong with her hormones. They must still be adjusting. But her heart rate is better, and --"

He stopped then, a reading flickering where it shouldn't. He frowned. "There's something going on."

"That's what Doctor Lynnel thought," Casha said anxiously. "She reported to the medical council that she suspected there was an outside influence on Barrille making her sick. She wanted Barrille's rooms checked for various forms of radiation. The counsel contacted the Security Chief and the next thing I knew was that Lynnel was suddenly missing. From some of our other sources, we found Lynnel was taken by Security and killed. Her body taken to an unknown location."

"She'd stumbled on the truth," McCoy said. Looking over at Barrille, he saw her cover her mouth, looking shocked.

"Then you arrived, Doctor," Casha said, looking nervous, "and when they refused to let me talk to you once you arrived, I knew I would disappear next. I called for an emergency extraction from my team. I know what Lynnel suspected and what our Med-scanners keep missing because they were set very low, to protect the child." Casha nodded toward McCoy's scanner. "Your scanners are different from ours, as they scan for more non-physical data than ours do.

"Don't scan to see how her system is reacting to its environment, Doctor," Reymere said. "Scan to see how the environment is reacting to her."

Suddenly, McCoy knew what Reymere was saying.  _If Barrille's being poisoned, from inside, it would be something the Gemarisian Med-scanners can only track by the results. It wouldn't see anything not of the body itself. Tools can't scan what they're not programmed to look for._

McCoy adjusted the Med-scanner to scan for other-than-biological responses. That reading flickered again. He adjusted the scanner again. Then, suddenly, he was getting a reading that was not supposed to be there.

_Damn it! Theta radiation! Toxic to all life, in large enough doses. This dose has to be miniscule, or she'd have been dead long ago! Just enough to make her feel nauseous, weak and dizzy. And eventually kill the baby before it reached full term, just as it developed its own neural network. Thank goodness it hadn't developed that far yet._

"Len?" Uhura asked, seeing the look on McCoy's face.

"Barrille's being poisoned by theta radiation," he told them. Both looked at him with shock. "Barrille, stand up so I can get a better look."

Barrille stood up, standing still as McCoy ran the scanner closer to her body. He watched as the faint reading went from nonexistent, to just barely there as he moved it around her body. Then, at Barrille's back, in a part of her spine that was next to her heart, he got the strongest reading.

"It's here," he told the four women, who were watching them intently. "Barrille, did you have anything done in this area? Maybe up to a year or so ago? Wake up with any pain or injury to that area you hadn't noticed before?"

"I fell off a bindo, about a year ago," she said. "We ride them for fun. I hurt my back and the Palace doctors had to go in and fix a fracture."

"Right here?" McCoy asked, gently touching a place on her spine between her shoulder blades.

"Yes."

"Then that's where they put it. If they contaminated at bit of bone first,  _then_  placed it in that vertebra, it'd grow to the existing bone and look normal. It would be easy to see the effects over time, but not show up on Med-scanners. You'd have to know it was there to find it."

Reymere shook her head. "It's what Doctor Lynne suspected. She never got the chance, or the equipment, to check it."

"Get it out!" Barrille demanded, fear in her eyes. "Please!"

"We can't, Hon," McCoy said regretfully. "Not here. Not now. But we get you to the ship and I promise we'll dig it out and make sure you recover."

"Can I take my baby back, then?" Barrille asked, hope in her eyes.

Time stopped and McCoy fought not to react to Barrille's plea, knowing Reymere and Casha were watching closely. An instant too late, Barrille realized what she's said in front of the two strangers and she gasped, looking devastated.

Casha's eyes grew wide, then she looked at Uhura with shock. " _You_ carry the child?"

Without even glancing at McCoy, Uhura stood up from her seat at the table. She was stone-faced. "I do."

"Is it safe?" Reymer turned to ask McCoy, disbelief in her voice.

"For a few weeks," McCoy replied.  _And if they really mean the baby no harm, then I'd better make sure I stick close to Uhura._ "As long as she's not subjected to any nadion particles, kept fed small meals and _not_  transported, both she and the baby will be fine. But human females are not designed to carry a fetus that grows as fast as a Gemarisian's does. It'll have to be moved to another host before long. I'll need to stay with her at all times."

"Yes. Of course." Reymer blinked in surprise. "I had no idea you'd go to such lengths... or that it was even possible among those not Gemarisian or Dachlydian."

"Just get us back to the Enterprise," McCoy said. "And we can take care of all three of the Royal family. It's what we're here for."

Reymere nodded, seemingly still reeling over the news that the child was still alive. "We will. We have to. This is too important to fail. Our time table has just moved up."

McCoy glanced at Uhura.  _They're planning in 'weeks' and not 'hours' to get us in contact with Jim? Then their infiltration into the Palace must not be very deep. Casha may have been the only one they had inside and now they've lost her ability to get in and out._

_One thing I'm sure of, is that Jim's not going to let anything go for weeks, let alone days. He's going to make a move long before that._

_I just hope we're in the right place, at the right time, when he does._

 

***

 

 

Jim Kirk walked down the line of debris that filled a good portion of the shuttle bay on the Enterprise. It was late at night, both on ship's and Central City's time. Most of the world and the ship would be in bed. But Jim knew that other than a few cat naps here and there, there was no real sleep waiting for him in his cabin. He, Spock, and Scotty had been studying and cataloging the debris for hours. They'd been able to find some quite large chunks, some almost as big as Jim's fist. Which didn't sound like a lot, unless you knew what a photon cannon could do to a ship. And a body.

"It's not a rim-runner, Captain," Scotty said with conviction. "It's not big enough and the engine has the wrong specs. Not enough seats. It's one of their Guardian class vessels, or I'll eat all this debris for lunch if it's not."

"I'll take your word for it, Scotty," Jim said with a nod. "Spock, anything we can get from the on-board computer bits? Maps? Flight plans? GPS locations?"

"Not as such, Captain," Spock replied. "As you know, photon blasts travel up the electrical systems of the ships they hit, so, before the craft explodes and disintegrates, most of the computer systems are destroyed. There are bits of data that could be standard maps and GPS locations that the Gemarisian Security provides their pilots as basic information packets for any assignment. But nothing that seemed to be new information, or in good enough condition to recreate the flight plan."

"Understood," Jim said. "We'll keep that information to ourselves. Let them guess what we've been able to pull out of what's left. Scotty? Put everything you've discovered into your report for the Federation. Then copy that, scan and catalog everything here and duplicate it all for our computers. Then pack it all up and get it ready to beam down at the Security Chief's convenience."

"You're giving it all back?" Scotty asked, surprised.

"Not our ship," Jim said grimly. "And it didn't carry our people. We know what we know. Let them do their own tests and try to tell us differently. If they try to tap-dance fast enough around the facts, then maybe we'll be able to pick up what tune they're dancing to."

"Ah. See what they want to lie about and what they only want to fudge," Scotty said with a smile. "Don't worry, Captain, I won't leave anything out."

"Good. Then we can--"

"Bridge to Captain Kirk."

Jim walked over to the wall comm. "Kirk, here."

"The Gemarisian Ambassador, Jabole, has agreed to beam up and meet with you, Captain. He insists that Mediator Rejin accompany him."

 _That was a quick response. I did not expect to hear back from him until after tomorrow, since our message was so late._ Jim glanced at Spock.  _But, the Mediator as well? Not only was she not included in the request, but this is a bit out of her purview. She's being paid to mediate between the two worlds on the treaty re-negotiation. Not get involved in the assassination of Princess Barrille. Let alone the death of my people._

"Tell the transporter room Spock and I are on our way and will be there when the Ambassador and the Mediator beam up. Make sure conference room seven is empty. And make sure the Chef knows we may need something to offer the Ambassador to eat and drink."

"Aye, Sir."

The trip to the transporter room took them a few minutes. All of which was passed silently between the two.

_We need to talk to the King. Only the Ambassador can get us through Security Chief Vanders to do that. Then we need to convince the King that his daughter may still be alive and have him order Vanders to co-operate with us. Vanders has to know more about this than anyone and is hiding something. And how far we get depends on the King. If he isn't in on this assassination attempt on her life._

When they entered the transporter room, Jim nodded at the crewman manning the station. Jim and Spock stood at respectful attention as the two formed on the platform. Ambassador Jabole was an older Gemarisian, who never seemed to have any other expression than an angry scowl. Mediator Naomi Rejin smiled at them both.

"Welcome aboard," Jim said, waving his hand toward the door. "If you don't mind, we have a conference room ready down the hall."

Ambassador Jabole looked around, his expression unchanging. "Thank you, Captain. Please proceed."

Jim led them down the hall, Spock taking up the rear.

After seeing them seated at the table, and their rejection of any refreshments, Jim got down to business.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Mediator," Jim began.

"I completely understand," Mediator Rejin said. Her smile was still there, but not as enthusiastic as it was before. "But you can imagine that the Dachlydians would be concerned if he thought you might be representing the Federation in the re-negotiations between the two worlds." She nodded at Jabole. "They are not anxious for Federation involvement at this time. I'm here more as a... chaperone. An impartial observer. To allay the Dachlydian's concerns that your conversations with the Gemarisian Ambassador might delve into matters better left to the re-negotiations."

"The Dachlydians trust no one, Captain," Jabole said with a grimace. "But I'm sure you didn't ask to meet with me to talk about the Dachlydian Ambassador, or our treaty issues. First, let me express my government's condolences on your loss, Captain. This must be very hard for you, being newly married. We were unaware at the time that the Doctor was your husband, and our informing you of his tragic loss could have been more... sympathetic, as it were."

"Thank you, Mr. Ambassador," Jim said. "But I and my First Officer are convinced that there is a possibility that the Princess and my crewmen may still be alive."

Mediator Rejin looked surprised and Jabole's eyebrows went up.

"And how is that, Captain?" Jabole asked.

"We are 100% sure that the debris at the crash site are  _not_  those of the craft that the Princess and my crewmen traveled in."

"You sound pretty sure of that," Rejin said, showing concern for the first time that Jim had seen her.

"A surprising claim, Captain. What would you ask of me?" Jabole asked.

"I want to talk to the King. Personally," Jim said, and saw both Jabole and Rejin frown. "I think he needs to see the evidence we have and compare it to the evidence his Security Chief provided."

"You think that there is some hesitancy on the Security Chief's part?" Jabole asked.

"The information provided by the Security Chief does not match what we have found at the debris site," Spock said. "There are discrepancies."

"And we think the King should know about our findings from us," Jim said. "Before we provide this information, and our conclusions, to Starfleet. I'm sure the King would like to see those facts. Because, until we have bodies, Ambassador, I am not going to assume that my people are dead. And neither will Starfleet."

"You realize that the Security Chief will take this as a tremendous insult?" Rejin asked with surprise. "I'm sure the Gemarisian government will not take such accusations well, Captain.

 _And you're reacting as if you have a stake in this situation,_ Jim thought.  _Not such a passive observer, after all._

"We realize that," Jim replied. "But we believe that the Security Chief has not been very forthcoming with us. We have had to ask for information that we should not have had to request. We find a crash site that the Security force seems not to have inspected itself. We have no bodies. You can hardly blame us for wanting to bypass what we perceive as the roadblock and meet with the King himself. And, I realize the King and the Gemarisian people are in mourning. Shouldn't any questions about what happened be put to rest, for all of us?"

Mediator Rejin seemed restless and uncertain as she watched Jabole for his reaction.

"Captain, are you sure you're not clinging to ghosts, out of desperation?" Jabole asked gently. For the first time, Jim saw his scowl change to something more sympathetic. "I have been a widower for some years now. At the time of my loss, I would have said and done anything to keep from believing the truth. I was not working on logic." Jabole looked at Spock.

 _And if he knew that Spock may have lost Uhura? Jabole might never believe that were both weren't just_ that _desperate._

_Maybe we are._

_But how can we live with any doubt?_

"Ambassador," Jim said, "I will admit that if there is even a remote suspicion that my husband is alive, I will do everything in my power to find him. And that I would, in any case, not tend to take someone's word about his death. But Doctor McCoy and I live with the fact that any day, any hour, one of us could die." Jim raised his hands, indicating the ship they were in. "This ship is where we live. This ship is where we work. This is where we chose to be. The risks we chose to take. I don't think that asking to be  _sure_  that one of us has in fact, died, is asking too much."

"Unless you end up insulting the Security Chief of a future Federation member," Rejin said, looking skeptical. "You know the King never sees anyone, yet to ask to see him, at this terrible time--"

"Which is not unreasonable," Jabole interrupted, standing. "I would imagine that Prince Lomar, and the Dachlydian government, will soon demand the same information and want the same answers if that information does not seem to tell the true tale. The truth for one will be the truth for all. I will convey your request to the King. I believe he will understand your concerns. And your... need to be  _sure_. If you'll show us to the transporter room, I will take your request directly to the King. Please be ready to meet with him at his convenience, which I doubt will be until after sunrise, tomorrow."

Jim and Spock stood. "We will, Ambassador. And thank you."

 

 

***

Day Five

***

 

 

Leonard McCoy sighed as he tried to find a comfortable spot on the small cot. It was still early in the morning, the sun just coming up. They'd spent a long night in a land vehicle, making their way to some suburbs of Central City. They'd come to this latest 'safe house'. Tomorrow was the day of Princess Barrille's Mourning Procession and the city was in an uproar. There was constant coverage on the datascreens, with wild and rough, violent rhetoric about what should be done about the pirates who'd murdered her. Even late at night, the roads were full of travelers hoping to make it to the Mourning Procession, even with the no-fly band in place.

_If the Dachlydians are reacting this way as well, it may pull them together before the baby is born. It's one thing to try to forgive centuries of war, but another to all share in the same loss. If someone thought that killing the Princess would keep the worlds divided, they may find that they've miscalculated._

He, Uhura and Barrille were tucked into the back room of a small house, given a meal and three cots and left to themselves to watch the news and talk while some guards and Casha stayed in the front of the house. Probably napping in chairs. Barrille was on a roller coaster of emotions. It angered her to see her people hurt for a death that hadn't happened. Another part of her hadn't really thought anyone cared. She worried about how Lomar was feeling. But she was young and exhausted, and could fall asleep easily.

McCoy wished he could.

He found himself rubbing his chest, above where he knew the baby to be. It seemed to be doing well, which was a miracle in itself. The Doctor part of him knew the odds had been good it would attach, the sceptic unsure it wasn't a lost cause to even try. There was so much that could have gone wrong. And if the baby had died, there wouldn't have been much Uhura could have done to remove all the dying tissue before it started to poison his body. With the Princess dying, it would have been lost if they'd done nothing. But, until it was seated one last time in a host who could carry it to term, its chances of survival were still.... scary.

 _Why didn't I look harder for an outside cause to Barrille's illness?_ He'd asked himself variations of that question all night.  _Why did I assume that her files were correct? Who knows how doctored up they were after Lynnel was killed? If I'd only been able to talk to her. She had the right idea, just not the right equipment to find the problem. And she definitely told the wrong person, or she'd still be alive._

He sighed. Second guessing himself wasn't going to help. Maybe, when it was all written down and he was debriefed, he could spot where he'd made his mistakes.

_And Jim would say, like always, 'Just learn from your mistakes, Bones. That's all anyone can really ask of us. Don't try to pretend you'll never make any.'_

And McCoy knew he was right. He also knew Jim was a hypocrite about it at the same time. Jim constantly worried at his own mistakes, picking at them until they bled, just like McCoy did. It was one of the things they had in common and what they knew to look out for in the other. They kept each other from wallowing in what wasn't going to do either of them any good.

He kept rubbing his chest. He could feel the egg when he was lying down. It felt like a hard knot when he breathed. He knew it was a little boy, but hadn't told Barrille that. She and Lomar hadn't wanted to know and he didn't want to spoil the surprise. He wondered who it would favor, Barrille or Lomar?

Uhura stretched and sat up. She made a trip to the fresher and then came to McCoy's cot. He sat up and made room for her. Barrille was still asleep and far enough away they wouldn't wake her if they talked quietly.

"How're you doing?" she asked.

"Hungry, again. Always full, always hungry." McCoy huffed with exasperation. "It takes turns."

"Want me to get you--"

"No, I'm fine. I can make it to the kitchen when I need to. Do you think it's all going to hit the fan today?"

"Yes," she replied. "Somehow, we're going to get word to Spock and the Captain and they're going to come and get us. Reymere and her people have our comms and our uniforms. Dirty, but all in one piece. They get those to someone from the Enterprise, and the messenger will be believed."

"Maybe not trusted..."

"But believed as far as us not being blown to tiny pieces, anyway. They'll follow it up. Send a shuttle to land in the back yard. Then we'll be all set to go."

"It may not be that easy."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be," she admitted with a sigh. "I think you were right, though, to be so protective. When Barrille slipped up, I was glad that Reymere and the other Dachlydians thought I had the baby. They didn't try to kill or stun me, so we can assume they mean the baby no harm. But we can't say that about all of them."

"I hate to make you a target like that."

"I'm fine with it. Besides, you're doing the hard part. Just don't..." Uhura shut her mouth and shook her head.

He nudged her. "C'mon, Hon. Don't what?"

"Don't make me play doctor again," she said, wiping at her fingers. "I had to hurt you. And don't say it I didn't, because I saw your face when I had to cut into you. It was horrible. I was afraid you'd scream and I'd jump and nick something important."

"You were fine." McCoy put an arm around her shoulders. "All for a good cause, Darlin'. You did what you needed to do, and didn't dawdle over it."

"Hated it."

"I can appreciate the sentiment," McCoy said, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "But if it's any consolation, M'Benga can do the next round. I plan to sleep through it."

"I would hope so." Uhura nodded toward Barrille. "Once you remove the radiation, will she be able to carry it herself?"

"Just a guess, but I'd think so. It just depends."

They were quiet for a few moments. McCoy could tell she was still tired, as he was.

They heard some movement in the front room. Then a door opened and someone was talking.

"Sounds like Reymere's back," Uhura said.

They both got up and made their way down the hall. Reymere looked exhausted, but she nodded at them. "We're on the move. Word is that the Captain and First Officer will be beaming down to talk to the King in a few hours. We have a server in place, who can get close. He'll pass one of your comms to the Captain or First Officer, when he can do so without being seen. And without being searched. If he's seen, or caught with it, they'll kill him before your Captain can get the message."

"Wait," McCoy said.  _I'd better not regret this. But I can't let someone walk around with something that might get them killed, when something else might do._  He pulled off his wedding ring and held it out to Reymere. "Let them pass this to Jim instead. It's smaller. Jim'll recognize it. Then have him give the Captain a quick message. Jim'll listen once he has this. And he'll be careful not to break the server's cover."

Reymere frowned as she took the ring and looked at it. "It's not even engraved. How can he--"

"He'll know," McCoy stated flatly. "And no one else will question it."

Reymere looked confused, but she frowned and nodded. "All right. What do you want him to say?"

McCoy told her and prayed their messenger would get it right.

 

***

 

 

It was early morning on Gemaris, but Jim already felt as if hours had passed. The meeting with the King had not gone well and Jim was furious. With Spock at his side, he strode stiffly through the large, opulent Palace that he'd spent so many days attending pointless meetings in. His brain was churning, trying to figure out what he could have said or done differently.

He'd made a mistake, somewhere.

Earlier, dressed in their Dress Blues, Jim and Spock were escorted through the halls from the shuttle pad, through the wide Palace halls, up various lifts and through several check points. Jim was not surprised when they arrived at the King's room, only to find Security Chief Vanders there with him. Jim had faced the King and told them what they had found, noticing Vanders staring at him with fury as he contradicted what Vanders had put in his reports.

The king, an older man who seemed worn down and tired, nodded and listened. But he asked no questions of the Captain of the Enterprise. When Jim asked that they be allowed to search on their own, the King only looked at Security Chief Vanders.

"I think that you should stay in the Palace, while you're on Gemaris, Captain. You wouldn't want to get stuck on our roads, since ground traffic is very bad with everyone coming into the city. You are, of course, welcome to fly your shuttle back to your ship, any time you like." Vanders smirked at Jim and addressed the King. "But I believe it is not advisable at this time, Sire, to let them do more. Until my security force can wipe out the pirates on the outer continent, flights on Gemaris, with certain exceptions, have been forbidden. We would not want harm to come to the Captain's shuttle, if it should be mistaken as a pirate ship during the no-fly phase."

"Your Highness," Jim had replied calmly, hearing clearly Vander's threat behind his words, "we believe that the three missing may be alive. There's a  _chance_  that--"

"Captain, my daughter and her child are dead," the King said dully, eyes closed. "The pirates have wanted the treaty between our two worlds to fail. They may have accomplished that. After my daughter's Mourning Procession, we will have to re-think this future tie between our worlds. Too many of our councilors have had second thoughts in the years since it was passed and this marriage arranged. It may be Barrille's death has saved us from a terrible mistake. I do not know. It may be that I can come to accept Lomar as a son, as I could not do before. It may be that I cannot. But please know that I understand your need to hold out hope, Captain. No matter how baseless. But doing so will do neither of us any good in the long run." The King looked at him then and Jim saw true sympathy in the King's eyes. "My condolences on your loss, Captain. But do not prolong this pain, for either of us."

And then, without another word, they'd been dismissed. Left on their own, to do nothing at all.

_There must be something we can do! Someone we can contact. Maybe if we can find Ambassador Jabole, he'll agree to talk to the King again. Or will know someone else we can win over._

Two floors down, they strode through the large lobby that led to the various meeting rooms in the Palace. Their caps under their arms, Jim was glad they were in their Dress Blues.

_Let's hope we can impress someone, if not Jabole, to help us. Or, at least some way to work around Vanders' security and the no-fly zone. If I actually have to go up to someone with my hat in hand and beg, I will._

Many seemingly important, and unidentified, people were milling around with drinks even at this hour of the morning, waiting for their various meetings to start. Servers with drinks on trays moved among them. Some pushing covered carts of food that were being wheeled into some of the larger rooms. Jim hoped that he wouldn't have to search long and was relieved to spot Ambassador Jabole on the other side of the room. He was talking to someone Jim had not met.

Jim and Spock walked up to Jabole and waited a moment, until he acknowledged their presence with a nod.

"I take it the meeting did not go well," Jabole said, studying them as the three of them walked away from the others.

"No, Sir, it did not," Jim admitted. "We need to be able to travel and now Vanders has forbidden us the use of our shuttle as well as any ground vehicles."

Jabole sighed. "Then that is that. I was afraid Vanders would interfere. His position gives him unfettered access to the King and his schedule. Vanders attends whichever of the King's meetings he chooses."

"Can't you help us? Isn't there some other way?"

Jabole shook his head, eyes sympathetic. "I'm afraid that is all I can do for you, Captain. My powers are very limited, I'm afraid. And now I must go."

Ambassador Jabole turned his back on them and walked away.

"There's got to be something I'm missing," Jim whispered angrily to Spock. "We can't just let them pin us here."

Just then, a young man came up beside Jim carrying a drink tray with several glasses. "A drink while you wait, Sirs?"

Jim barely glanced at him, unhappy at being interrupted. " _No_ , thank you."

"Or, if you prefer, we could get you something from Georgia?"

Startled, Jim really looked at the young man. It was no one Jim had noticed before. When he had Jim's attention, the server smiled civilly, reached up and took a folded napkin from a small stack on the tray. He handed it to Jim and then took a glass of something green and handed it to him as well. Jim could feel something small, hard and round inside the fold of the napkin.

"Fourteen, eighty-three, one hundred fifty-six, point three, three, six," the server said with a smile to Spock, as if he were answering a question. Then he turned back to Jim. "It's no longer fun. Time for this adventure trilogy to wrap up. Shuttles only, for the Easter Bunny's prize."

Stunned, Jim watched as the server left and made his way to another group. Catching himself before he was caught staring, Jim sipped at his drink.

"Anyone watching?" He asked Spock.

Spock turned around and stepped closer to Jim, his eyes now on the room behind them. "The others all seem busy with their own discussions, but I cannot comment on what kind of video surveillance they might have in this room."

Without looking at the napkin, or the fluted glass he held, Jim turned the napkin sideways and a gold ring slid into the palm of his right hand. It was exactly like Bones'. Even the right size. Casually, as if he were just handling the glass as normal, Jim brought his right palm under the bottom of the glass in his left, rapping the ring against it three times. Eyes on Spock, he then pretended to scratch at the top of his ear, bringing the ring up close, still hidden in his palm.

He could hear the embedded sound file as it played. It made him want to laugh with joy.

_'Come on, Bones! It'll be FUN!'_

Spock raised an eyebrow as Jim fought to keep a somber face.

"It's his."

Spock nodded. "Easter Bunny's prize?"

"Happy, colorful eggs," Jim said softly, keeping his face neutral. "He mentions  _trilogy_ and eggs. They're all three alive and so is the baby."

Spock closed both eyes for a second.

_Regrouping. He's as relieved as I am._

"The numbers?" Jim asked him.

"They're consistent with co-ordinates to a location on Gemaris," Spock confirmed. "Not one that is within the search parameters I worked out. I believe it's somewhere within an hour's flight."

Jim sighed. "Only shuttles he says, and we're under a no-fly order. Timing sucks."

"Oh, Captain!" Jim recognized the voice calling him from across the room. Mediator Rejin and Lomar walked up to them. Her practiced smile muted a bit, his face solemn.

"How did your meeting with the King go?" She asked kindly.

"Not well," Jim admitted. "Apparently, our shuttle's been grounded and we're not allowed to search anymore."

"Yes, that sounds like the Security Chief," Mediator Rejin said with sympathy. "Always using a hammer when a bug swatter will do.

"My staff and I have been grounded as well!" Lomar said angrily. "I've tried to talk to the King, but he will not see me. I believe that when the Mourning Procession is over tomorrow, he will order you to take me back to Dachlydia. I can do nothing from there!"

"We're still looking at options," Jim admitted. "We're not giving up yet."

"Is a shuttle all you need?" Rejin asked.

"We  _have_  a shuttle," Jim said. "What we need is to be able to fly one without Security shooting us down. Or stopping us from otherwise leaving the Palace and taking a land vehicle."

"How far do you have to go?" she asked, eyeing Jim with speculation.

"An hour or so away, I suppose."

"Well," she said, "I can't promise anything, but if you would give me a few moments, I might be able to help you."

"How?" Jim asked, feeling suspicious of such an offer.

"If you give me those minutes, I may be able to explain." She smiled at him. "What do you have to lose, in trusting me?"

_That, I don't know. But I could have everything to gain._

Jim looked at Spock, who nodded.

"Fine. Where do you want us to wait?" Jim asked.

"Over by the window," she nodded, then looked at Lomar and her smile went up a couple of watts. "Come with me, Prince. I think we can use your help."

Lomar looked unsure, but she took his arm once again and they headed for one of the busy lifts.

Jim and Spock walked to the window. About twenty stories up, they could see the main thoroughfare of the City. It was said all roads in Gemaris lead to Central City, with the Palace set dead center. Jim could believe it. It had that planned, smothered look that Jim felt most planned cities ended up with. Nice. Tended well. But dull. The sides of the main street were even now packed with those that had come to pay their respects to their lost Princess and her Dachlydian husband. Soon, the Mourning Procession, would parade through the streets, to the cemetery at the edge of town. An empty coffin, accompanied by mourners and solemn music, would arrive at the cemetery. The King, his aides and personal confidants would be there, waiting for its arrival. The Princess would be symbolically buried next to her mother and an infant brother.

Jim turned to Spock, keeping his voice low. "Vanders obviously got to the King first and undermined our arguments. I still feel like he's behind all this and that the more we push to do a search, the more danger our people could be in." Jim sighed. "But we can't give up and just wait. If Lomar's right, and they send him back after the Mourning Procession tomorrow, they'll expect us to leave. And if we tell the King, or anyone else Vanders can talk to,  _why_  we're sure our crew and the Princess are still alive, Vanders may get to them first. And what about Lomar and Rejin? Do you think we can trust them? Being the King's son-in-law and the bereaved husband hasn't seemed to have helped his status any."

"He did seem anxious to help us," Spock admitted. "He is, understandably, hopeful that the passengers are still alive. I believe his intentions are true."

Looking back out the window, Jim looked up rather than down. Overhead, there was air traffic. Most were security ships, not able to hover for long, but making streaks of color across the sky as they patrolled. But there were other craft that did move and hover. Jim looked at a couple, noticing each was marked differently than the others. If there had been datascreens on the walls, he might have been able to tell if what he suspected was true.

"Does Gemaris have independent news organizations?" Jim asked Spock.

"After a fashion," Spock replied, looking up at the sky. "All news must be approved by the King's Media Overseers, but the businesses are separate entities and compete with each other for news items to broadcast. They are given a government stipend, depending on their calculated share of viewership for any given month."

Jim watched the News shuttles move back and forth over the city as he sipped at his drink.

"Mediator Rejin has appeared on the news reports, talking about how well the negotiations are going," Jim said, keeping his body language casual. "She must have some connections who have a news shuttle. It wouldn't get us into orbit. But if we can get our people here, then sneak them aboard our shuttle, I'm sure the Security Chief Vanders would love to see our ass head back to the ship."

"A distinct possibility," Spock said, eyebrow raised.

"Captain?"

Jim heard his name called from down the hall. Turning, he saw Naomi Rejin and Lomar walking toward them, her arm through his. They approached unhurriedly.

"Captain Kirk," Naomi said once they drew close. She smiled and chuckled. "I've just done you a very large favor. I've arranged for you to do an interview later this morning."

"Let me guess," he said with a smile. "With one of the news organizations that happen to have a shuttle? A shuttle they may be willing to use to take us to another location, for.... better atmosphere?"

Mediator Rejin froze, then blinked, as if surprised. But her smile never faltered. "Oh. You  _are_  good. Can you always read minds from such a distance?"

"No, I leave that to my First Officer," Jim said with his most charming smile. "I'm just a good guesser."

"Uh, huh," she said, clearing not believing it. "But there's a catch."

"Always is," Jim replied.

"Lomar and I get to tag along. And if we should happen to leave in the shuttle before the crew can board, well... what can we say?" Rejin shrugged. "Wires get crossed, appointments get confused. We will owe them the full story later and will speak to no one else."

_This would go so much easier without them. But I have the feeling they're not going to let us ditch them, as well as the news crew._

"This could be dangerous," Jim said seriously, looking at them both.

"I don't care," Lomar said darkly. "I'm going with you."

_I don't want him in danger, but if we leave him here he might make a fuss at the wrong time. And if we have to make a run for the ship, he needs to be nearby. He can't stay here anymore than we can._

"You'll take orders from me, or Spock," Jim warned him. "Or we'll tie you to a chair to keep you out of the way."

Lomar nodded. "Understood."

Jim turned to Rejin. "And you need to go... because?"

"Because they expect  _me_  to be there. Because _I_ have made the arrangements and can vouch for you if something goes wrong. Because it's  _my_ favor I'm calling in. Because..." she batted her eyes flirtingly at him. "Because I want to meet that husband of yours. I'd like to see what makes you play so hard to get."

"We even have our best pilot here, ready to go. Just tell us when and where and we'll be ready," Jim told her.

 

***

 

 

Leonard McCoy stood at the counter of the houses' small kitchen, nibbling on some form of cheese and crackers while Uhura and Barrille ate their portions. He noticed that both women were still pocketing bits of their dry food when their guards weren't looking.

_They don't trust this situation any more than I do. Just because Reymere says she's on our side, doesn't mean she is._

Earlier in the morning, Reymere had come to inform them that the Captain and First Officer of the Enterprise had successfully received their message. But that the whole planet was under a no-fly order. Barrille had been concerned that the Enterprise would try to beam them up, hurting the baby. McCoy had tried to comfort her, saying that if Jim got the message, he'd understand why they couldn't do so.

_And that's a bit 'if', right there. But there's not a damn thing we can do about it now._

A part of his mind was still trying to decide what to do if he should start to feel the familiar tingle of a transporter beam. Once started, he had no idea how to stop it. All he could do is hope that the Dachlydian had given Jim the full message. The datascreen in the other room still droned on about the preparations for Barrille's Mourning Procession. All roads to Central City were said to be packed. People were sharing houses with strangers, because the few actual hotels in the city had become full days ago. And when the guards weren't watching outside, when taking breaks, they joined McCoy, Uhura, Barrille, and Reymere in watching the news. All but the medic, Casha.

There was something about Casha that bothered McCoy.

_Maybe she's just new to all this. Not everyone can pull it together during tense situations._

But while the three guards that kept watch at the front and back of the house were all business, and Reymere was concerned and restless, Casha's kind of restlessness seemed to be different. The young medic, seemed to keep more an eye on the him, Uhura and Barrille than of the outside. As if she expected them to be the ones attacking.

When they finished eating, Uhura left for the 'fresher and Casha's eyes followed her.

_Definitely something up there. If it weren't for the fact she thinks Uhura has the baby, I'd wonder at the attention. Something's not right here._

McCoy wandered to the back of the house, wishing that any minute the Enterprise's shuttle would drop down and land. His hand rubbed at the incision scar, as it was starting to become painful and even the little bit he ate was roiling in the small space of stomach he had left. Even without the Med-scanner, he knew that it was going wrong. He'd not told anyone, since they were all doing the best they could to get them to safety. Since it wasn't the baby that was in danger, he could only tough it out.

_Fatigue. Low platelets. Edema. The beginnings of jaundice. Radiating abdominal pains. Not hard to pinpoint it all as failing liver function._

He'd confirmed it while alone in the 'fresher. The placenta-like appendage of the egg had latched on to his liver, but good. He had taken into account, as much as he could have, that his liver would be stressed at the invasion. But he hadn't foreseen that the appendage had found such a food and oxygen rich source that it would go to town and grow deeper than normal roots. The appendage had not only successfully latched on, but had started to grow into it like a cancer.

_Much longer and we won't be able to detach it for another host without some drastic surgery. Jim had better get here soon, because it's going to keep getting worse. And I'll be hard pressed to keep up._

Uhura joined him. Both looked out the back window longingly.

Reymere came in from the other room, her expression concerned. "There's a shuttle making its way here. Our people say it's a News shuttle. Is it possible--"

"It is," McCoy said, relief flooding through him. "Jim would come in a dump truck if it was allowed through."

Reymere nodded. "Then be prepared. If they land, front or back, to get on that shuttle. My people and I will disappear again as soon as you're gone." She headed to the front and McCoy could hear her telling her men to make sure and hold their fire.

"I'm as prepared as I'm going to get," Uhura said with a sigh. "It's not like we're carrying luggage."

Barrille snickered and McCoy could hear a bit of panic in it. He placed a hand on her arm. "Almost there, Darlin'. Keep it together just a little while longer," he whispered.

 

***

 

 

Jim stood over Sulu's shoulder, watching as they began to home in on the co-ordinates that had been smuggled to them. Out in the suburbs, it had taken them longer than an hour to finally get to their destination. Sulu had had to zig-zagging to make it look as if they were following the ground traffic along with other News shuttles. So far, it had been easy. Almost too easy, when they'd found the unlocked shuttle waiting for them on the dock, the news crew nowhere to be seen. Sulu had found the transponder and was ready to switch it off as soon as they decided to land. Without the transponder on, the local authorities could become suspicious if they were being tracked with the other News shuttles, but didn't identify themselves. All three of the Enterprise crew, now dressed in black, stood ready to move.

"Almost there?" Lomar said anxiously, hanging on to a ceiling handle as he stood behind Jim. The ancient craft had no gravity control. It was like trying to stand on a raft in the middle of a quickly flowing river.

"About," Jim said, eyes on the datascreen that continuously changed their own co-ordinates as they moved. "You need to stay out of the way and let Spock and I exit the shuttle when we land. We need to get everyone on the shuttle and back in the air, before traffic control starts to wonder why we've landed."

"There it is," Sulu said, pointing at a house that stood off to the side of the road. This area was sparsely housed, where the city thinned out into jungle. The house had a large enough cleared area in the back for the shuttle.

_If it's a safe house, they must have used it before. Whoever they are that's helping our people, they're not part of the government, or the Security forces. We'll have to be careful, this could be some kind of trap. If they could get me as hostage, they might think they can force the Federation to do what they want._

"Alright," Jim announced to Rejin and Lomar. "You two, in the back. We want our people loaded as quickly as possible." He followed them to the back, making sure they were away from the shuttle door. "Sulu? Once they're inside, I want us up and back in the air, back to making it look like we're covering the traffic. Then get us back to the Palace and our own shuttle."

"Aye, Sir."

Jim went to the shuttle door, signaling Spock to come close. Jim checked his phaser, making sure it was locked on stun. Jim had had Sulu pull three from the small, locked armory on their own shuttle and had ignored Lomar's plea to have one himself. "Spock, you stay in the shuttle, back me up and keep an eye on those two. Let's make this as quick a transfer as possible."

"Understood, Captain," Spock said. He moved behind Jim, his back to the wall opposite the door. He would be able to see Sulu, outside the craft and their passengers all at the same time.

"Touchdown, thirty seconds," Sulu announced, his attention on the controls. He maneuvered the shuttle so that the door faced the door at the back of the house.

Sulu opened the shuttle doors only seconds before touchdown and Jim's feet hit the marshy ground only a fraction of a second after that. The door to the back of the house opened and two men came out with phasers. Jim held off shooting them as he saw them turn sideways to cover the sides of the yard, away from the shuttle.

_They've got cover as well._

Right behind them, dressed in some kind of civilian clothes, Barrille, Uhura, and McCoy made a run for the shuttle.

_It's them! All three!_

Jim stepped out of their way and waved them toward the door.

Suddenly from the door the three had just left, one more person stepped out and phaser fire took out the two guards covering the yard. A young woman stepped out, her gun on the backs of the three who were trying to get to the shuttle.

"Stop! Or I'll shoot all three!"

Jim, his phaser already in his hand, realized that he couldn't get a clear shot through his own people.  _The line of fire's too narrow. Spock can't get a good shot through them, either. And that damned News shuttle isn't armed!_

Less than half-way to the shuttle, McCoy, Uhura, and Barrille stopped short and raised their hands. They turned back to look at the person who'd turned on them.

"Casha! No!" Barrille wailed. "Let us go!"

"I'm sorry!" Casha pulled the trigger and Barrille fell.

"No!" Lomar shouted from behind him.

 _Shit! Stunner fire! The baby! She's after the baby! Is it dead?_ Jim tried to adjust his aim without moving, trying not to think how close they'd come and how he'd still been too late to save the child. But he still had McCoy and Uhura between him and this Casha person. Uhura was behind McCoy, her hand on his spine.

"I couldn't take the chance that you three were lying to us," Casha yelled.

She pointed her phaser at McCoy, who was between Uhura and Casha. "Move away, Doctor."

_Lying? Could they have...? Uhura? If she's just stunning them, Bones should rush her before she can take down Uhura as well. Give me a clean shot, Bones!_

But McCoy didn't rush her, or move forward. Jim watched in confusion as, hands raised, McCoy stepped to the side. Jim tried to adjust, but Casha pulled her trigger before he pulled his. Both Uhura and Casha went down at the same time. Jim rushed forward toward Uhura. McCoy stood to the side, arm across his torso, looking sick.

Lomar was out of the shuttle, picking up Barrille.

"Get to the shuttle! Bones!" Jim gasped as he lifted an unconscious Uhura from the ground.

McCoy seemed to snap out of it, turning to run the rest of the way. Jim was not far behind him. Once inside, the doors were shut and Sulu had them in the air.

"Let me see them!" McCoy snapped, looking a little green himself as he pulled out his MedKit. He ran a quick scan over Barrille and Uhura and took a big breath. "Just stunned."

"The baby?" Lomar asked, cradling Barrille in his lap.

Behind McCoy, Rejin, who'd been looking over his shoulder, shook her head. Her usual smile long gone. "Only one life sign each, I'm afraid."

McCoy didn't look up, but pulled out his hypo and gave Barrille and Uhura a shot. Uhura, was laid out carefully on the floor next to a kneeling Spock, who was even then tucking a rolled-up jacket under her head. She was the first of the two to open her eyes. She groaned.

"You're okay," McCoy told her. "Just stunned." He put a hand on her arm and squeezed. "But no life signs from the baby."

Uhura looked at him and nodded. "I understand," she said softly.

Lomar sighed, hugging Barrille to him as she woke.

Jim sat for a minute, gathering his breath as a wash of sadness came over him.  _S_

_So **close**! We were so close to saving them **all!** Damn it, I should have planned this better!_

But something in the scene he'd just witnessed felt wrong to him. He didn't know what it was. He stood and walked back to Sulu, who once again had them doing a news shuttle impersonation over the crowded roads below them, as he made his way back to Central City and the Palace docking lot.

"Sulu, let me get Scotty on the comm. Let me know when you can hold this thing steady and let him beam up--"

"No."

Jim looked over, startled, as McCoy grabbed his wrist.

"Jim," McCoy whispered, pulling Jim away from the cockpit and over into a corner. McCoy boxed Jim in, with McCoy's back to the rest of the cramped shuttle. McCoy's face, still bruised, swollen, and showing signs of bad nights and probably worse days, was grave. His voice almost too low to hear. "Them, yes. But  _not_  me."

Hidden from the others, who were talking amongst themselves, McCoy took Jim's hand and slid it under his shirt.

Jim, surprised at the intimate move in the middle of their situation, started to pull back, but McCoy held his wrist firmly. Looking into McCoy's eyes, he saw a desperate need to be understood.

It was when Jim's fingers encountered something wrong with the smooth, warm skin he knew so well that he startled. He explored the scar, measuring it as about 15 centimeters, under McCoy's sternum.

_A scar! What happened? How bad was the crash?_

But this was more important than just a past injury. And why McCoy said no to a beam-up to the ship. It took just a fraction of a second more to put it all together.

 _Where he's inserted the egg? He's got it!_ **He's**   _got it! Uhura was a decoy and took the hit on purpose. It's why he stepped away when the shooter demanded. They never considered him._ **I** _never considered him. And I should know better._

McCoy looked relieved when he saw understanding dawn in Jim's eyes as he pulled his hand away. "Yes," McCoy said simply.

_And if they're misleading everyone, even now, it means they don't trust Rejin or Lomar._

"Okay," Jim said, taking a big breath as he rethought their situation. He took his comm from his belt. "Lomar?"

"Captain?"

Jim tossed him his comm. "Lomar, I'm going to have Scotty focus on the comms and beam you five aboard. Lomar, you keep Barrille close and Spock will beam up with Rejin and Uhura from his comm. We'll still have Sulu's until we can get back to our own shuttle. McCoy will stay and debrief me."

Barrille looked at Jim, then McCoy, and then at Rejin. She nodded slightly at Jim.

_Good girl. She understands that no one is safe yet._

Jim borrowed Sulu's comm and arranged the beam up with Scotty, making sure the Engineer didn't include McCoy in that. In a few minutes, after Sulu found a safe spot to hover for a moment, the five others were beamed safely up to the ship.

"Get us back to our own shuttle, Sulu. I'm sure Security Chief Vanders will be glad to have us finally leave this planet," Jim said. Walking to the back of the shuttle to sit on the floor, leaving Sulu make to their slow, backward trek to the Palace as just another News shuttle on duty. With the other five people gone, the two-seater seemed a lot roomier. There was now room for several people to lie down. Which was what McCoy did.

Jim was starting to get a bit concerned over the sick, haggard look on his husband's face. Jim reached over and grabbed the jacket that Uhura had used as a pillow and placed it under McCoy's head. McCoy sighed and shut his eyes as he relaxed.

"You okay? There's something wrong, isn't there?" Jim placed his hand on McCoy's arm as he sat on the floor beside him, giving it a squeeze.

"I'll be okay, once I get to the ship," McCoy replied softly, his eyes closed.

"What's wrong?"

"Liver problems. The egg attached to my liver a little more enthusiastically than I'd anticipated." McCoy opened his eyes and looked at Jim, a small smile turned up the corner of his mouth. "I may throw up on you."

Jim laughed and brought McCoy's left hand up to kiss his palm. "You do that. It's a family tradition." Jim dug into his pocket and pulled out McCoy's wedding ring, then slipped it back on McCoy's finger.

A thought hit him out of the blue and Jim chuckled. "Oh, man, I can't wait to tell him!"

"Who?" McCoy looked at Jim, confused.

"Your Dad."

"No!" McCoy said, his eyes shooting open and a look of dread growing in them. "Don't you  _dare!_ Don't you God-damned dare, Jim! I've already forbidden Uhura to breathe a word."

"But he'd be so  _proud_  of you!" Jim said, folding McCoy's hand in both of his. "The first human male in the family to carry--"

"This  _doesn't_  count!" McCoy huffed. "I'm just a temporary host. I couldn't carry it full term anyway." McCoy's eyes looked away as he got lost in thought and speculations. "At least, not attached to my liver, or inside my chest cavity. It would have to be somewhere where there's room to expand and--"

"See? It _counts_. You're even thinking about how to do it in the future."

"Am _not!_   Well, not to  _me_ , anyway. It's just an interesting medical--"

McCoy stopped and suddenly gagged. Jim quickly rolled him on his other side. When he was done vomiting, Jim helped McCoy roll back, away from the mess.

"Ha. Missed me," Jim said gently as he repositioned McCoy's pillow under his head.

"Not done yet," McCoy warned. He sounded so tired it made Jim's gut ache.

"Maybe you'll have better luck next time," Jim said, placing a hand on McCoy's forehead. He turned toward the cockpit. "Sulu? How's it going? ETA?"

"So far, no one seems to suspect," Sulu yelled back. "About an hour."

"Cut that time down  _if_  you think you can," Jim called back. "I really don't want to get shot at right now."

"Aye, Captain."

"Hang on, Bones. Just a couple hours more and we'll be on the ship."

"Shuttle," McCoy murmured, reaching out to take a handful of Jim's shirt. "Always a damned shuttle."

"I don't think we're going to get our cleaning deposit back on this one," Jim said with a smile. "I guess, at this point, more vomit isn't going to cost us any more. Just let me know before the next round."

McCoy tried to smile and shut his eyes. "Just remember, James Kirk, my Pa ever hears about this and I swear you'll be going without blow jobs for... well, for as long as it takes him to quit ribbing me about it."

"That long?" Jim said with mock consternation. "But... but blowjobs are some of my favorite sexual positions."

McCoy opened one eye and squinted at him. "A blow job is not a sexual  _position_. It's a sex act, carried out in  _various_  positions."

"Sure, they are. You get through with me and I'm always ready to pass out and end up horizontal somewhere, from pure, black-out, mind-blown pleasure. Horizontal is a position."

McCoy looked at him like he was crazy. Then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kid, when it comes to sex, your brain is wired just... weird."

"I know," Jim chuckled. "And you're  _so_  good at following through on my weirdly wired sexual needs, Old Man. Perfect match."

McCoy's eyes stayed closed, but his smile this time was real and full. His voice was soft and slow. "Wasn't kidding about the threat, though. Not a word."

"Damn it, Bones. You wouldn't do that to me."

"Would."

"Wouldn't."

"Would," McCoy yawned, and Jim saw his eyes roll in that 'going to sleep now' dance they did when McCoy was almost out of it.

"Fine. Spoil all my fun," Jim said softly, hand on McCoy's head, thumb rubbing at his cheek until he was sure McCoy was asleep.

_Just stick around forever and drive me crazy. That's all I ask._

 

***

 

Day Eight

 

***

 

 

Doctor Leonard McCoy shifted around on the biobed, knowing that he wasn't going to find a comfortable spot, but forced to look for one anyway. He'd rather be in his own bed, but he and M'Benga had decided that in spite of the bed's sensors being dangerous to the baby, that McCoy needed the extra blood filtering to keep his body healthy while his liver still struggled with the baby's growing demands. So, most of the bed's sensors had been disabled and locked off. M'Benga had blood samples taken every few hours to test to make sure nothing in his blood was getting too close to the toxic level for him or the baby.

After hours of those tests, McCoy was coming to the conclusion that his patient's rampant dislike for hypos was based in solid reality. He was really getting to dislike being on this end of them, himself.

And his comfort level wasn't helped by the medical drape he was forced to wear, in case emergency surgery was needed they wouldn't waste time undressing him. It kept wanting to roll up under his shoulder blades and made the bed feel lumpy.

_I might as well go naked. One less layer of annoyance. So, my co-workers see my goods? At this point I don't think I care. Their tough luck. And it's not like I'm in the common room. If someone comes in my private room, they shouldn't be shocked at seeing my privates._

He was very, very tempted to rip the drape off and throw it across the room. But that would probably hurt. His torso was still sore and bloated under the scar. Not an infection, but liver problems could do that to you.

Having carried the baby-egg for a week now, McCoy was nearing the point of no return. Even if his body could hold out a few more weeks, giving Barrille more time for her body to flush out all the damage from the implanted radiation, soon the placenta-appendage would be too deep and too entrenched to be able to re-grow to a new host. Jim had not been happy about McCoy and M'Benga agreeing to see if they could give Barrille back her child, to carry to term.

 _'Bones, now that everyone on the planet knows she and the baby are alive, they've got_ thousands _of women volunteering! They love her and would do it, no problem._ You _don't have to do this. Let someone else take care of it now. You've done your bit, just keeping it alive.'_

It wasn't that he needed Jim's permission. He was the CMO after all and it was his call, but McCoy knew that as a couple they both needed to make those kinds of decisions together. Because Jim was right, it didn't need to happen this way to have a happy ending. But it had been important for McCoy to try and Jim had finally relented when he realized that McCoy wanted to give it a shot. It wasn't like they were in any  _real_ danger. Barrille had chosen a second cousin, one she'd been fond of as a child, to come to the ship and be an emergency host. The two were in the next room over, waiting until Barrille's test came back confirming she was no longer poisoned by the tiny bit of radiation planted in her spine that M'Benga had found and taken out.

_The poor kid tried so hard for this baby. If she can carry it, so much the better. If she can't then maybe she won't fret so much. Not when it's finally born and she can hold it in her arms and know she did well._

And part of it, he had to admit to himself, was that he'd grown fond of Barrille. She was smart, kind and would make a wonderful Queen, after she matured into it in a few years. He was sure there was going to be a steep learning curve for the two kids, with two arguing worlds to preside over. But they'd grow into it.

The door chimed and McCoy pulled the thin sheet up and over him. If it'd just been Jim, he wouldn't have bothered to warn him. "Come in!"

Uhura came in. "Bad time?"

"For you? Never." McCoy smiled. "I was just contemplating throwing this medical shift across the room and going naked."

She smiled as she walked up to him. "Now, you know how much  _we_  hate them. People who design those things haven't tried living in them for a few days. How're you doing?"

He smiled at the worry in her voice and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Same as I was yesterday, Darlin'. And the day before that. I just need the extra IV for nutrition and the blood work to keep my liver on its toes."

"It'll have to be moved soon, though," she said, the worry still there.

"Soon. M'Benga is keeping an eye on how Barrille's doing since he removed that bit of radiation from her spine. As soon as she hits the 'all clear' she can have her baby back. And if it doesn't happen soon, she's brought her favorite cousin with her to take the transfer."

"I met Killy a few minutes ago, when I visited. She's nice. I can see Barrille trusts her. It just wouldn't be the same for Barrille though, if Killy carried it."

"I know. It's her first and she's young and protective. But I figure there's no harm in waiting a few days to see if we can pull it off for her."

"Len? Can I see it?"

He knew immediately what she was talking about.

"You know you did really well, right?" McCoy said. "It's just a scar and M'Benga will take care of it when he goes in later."

"I know. Can I?"

McCoy let her hand go and reached under the thin blanket to pull his shoulder out of the medshift, then showed her the scar across his torso, under his breast bone. She reached out a tentative hand and he nodded. She touched it, tracing its length. Then nodded as he covered it again.

"Don't make me do that again, okay?" she asked, pleadingly.

He smiled at her. "Can't promise. If I need something like that done again, I know you've had practice."

She grimaced. "I do  _not_  want that on my resume." Then her face grew serious. "I've been having nightmares about that. It was horrible. It's one thing to try to fix people. That's traumatic enough. It's another to cut in on a healthy person. I don't know how you do it."

"Jim said the same thing when I told him what you had to do to get the egg in there. You did exactly the same thing I'd have had to do to you if you'd needed to carry it. I've just had the training, is all." He took her hand again. "For me, everything I do is part of the process needed to fix things. If I have to hurt someone to keep them alive, I just have to do it. And you had the harder part in all that drama."

"Me?"

"Nyota," McCoy said with a sigh. "Neither one of us knew for sure they wouldn't just kill us outright. They didn't have to just stun us. Try to kill the baby but save our lives. Jim and I've talked about it and since we still don't know where Casha's allegiances really lie it could have easily have bad for everyone. We haven't heard if she, Reymere or any of those guards that protected us have been captured, so we'll probably never know how close they came to just killing us all. You could be dead right now."

"But you and the baby would be alive."

"If she didn't just decide to mow us  _all_  down." McCoy shook his head. "We both know that. One of the hardest things I've ever had to do is to step away from you and let them shoot you, not knowing for sure. And when you were standing behind me and she demanded I move and expose you... I still remember your hand on my back, pushing me away. One of the bravest things I've ever seen."

She shook her head. "It didn't feel like it. I just felt like it needed to be done, whatever happened."

McCoy gave her a crooked smile. "Now you're thinking like Jim and Spock. Jump in without thinking about yourself, because it needs to be done. And here I am, in a ship full of you crazies."

Nyota laughed. "Poor man."

The door chimed again.

"I'm popular today," McCoy muttered. "Enter!"

The door opened on Jim, who was smiling. Next to him was a woman McCoy hadn't met before, but he did remember her from the rescue. Barely. Jim nodded at Uhura and then turned to McCoy. "Ready for more visitors? Mediator Rejin is here and would like to talk to you."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," he said uncertainly.

"I'd better get back, before my lunch period is over." Smiling, Uhura leaned down to kiss McCoy's cheek. "The boss is watching. He'll notice if I'm late."

She turned to leave, nodding at Jim as she passed. "Sir."

"Carry on, Lieutenant," He replied with a smile.

Mediator Rejin watched Uhura leave, her eyebrow going up when she turned to look back at McCoy.

Rejin was as Jim had described her, a beautiful woman. He also remembered that she'd been a little too attentive to Jim, according to what he'd said. Not that he  _should_  dislike her for finding Jim attractive, but yeah, he did. He knew it didn't make sense and he didn't care. If Jim could be wired weird about sex, he could be wired weird about Jim.

"Doctor McCoy! So pleased to finally meet you!" she said, holding out her hand as she approached the bed.

"Please to meet you," McCoy said, using his best, fake smile as he propped himself up enough to shake her hand.

"Jim's told me so  _much_  about you," she said putting her hand on his arm as soon as he released her hand. "I _had_ to meet the man who'd caught the famous Captain Kirk's eye. I can certainly see why. You look so good for your age."

"Oh, thanks?" McCoy said, unsure of what to say to that.  _Was that an insult? How old does she think I am?_ He looked over at Jim, who just shrugged slightly, looking confused himself

"Yes, Jim seems to be totally smitten with you," Rejin continued. "That's so cute. Maybe, someday, when you're feeling better, we could... see if we all could get to know each other more... intimately."

McCoy felt his eyebrows climb to his hairline.  _Does that translate into some threesome thing? Because, if so, there's no chance in hell, lady._

"I really doubt we'll be running into each other that often," McCoy said, moving to sit up completely, subtly pulling his arm out from under her hand.

"Oh, but Jim and I might." She laughed. "The Ambassadors and I will be on the ship for days yet, while we travel to Dachlydia to continue our re-negotiations. Now that the Royal couple are on their way, we decided to accompany them on the Enterprise. A change of scenery might help the process. Luckily Princess Barrille and Prince Lomar agreed. I have a feeling Jim and I could come to know each other  _very_  well during that time." She turned then and walked toward Jim and the door, dragging one finger down McCoy's leg. He had to grab desperately at the thin sheet that covered him to keep it from following her down his body. Once she reached Jim, she turned and smiled.

McCoy knew a dare when he saw one.

McCoy's smile was nothing near friendly. "Not nearly as well as you'd like, I'm afraid. Considering Jim's time, and attention, is  _all_  spoken for. Now and for the foreseeable future."

"Well, you know these space faring types," she said, placing a hand on Jim's arm and giving him a sultry look, "always seeking new,  _fresh_ territory to map and explore."

Jim's eyes widened and his mouth opened to say something, then snapped shut on whatever reply he'd thought better of.

_Right in front of me? She's awful sure of herself._

"Oh, I'm sure your territory's been mapped many times, my dear," McCoy said with a smirk. "I think Jim's  _explored_  enough in the past to know exactly where he wants to call Home Port. Jim's a home body, through and through. That's not going to change."

Jim took a step back, allowing her hand to fall off of his arm. He smiled flatly at her and nodded his head toward McCoy. "What he said."

Rejin laughed loudly and McCoy heard true amusement in it. "I like you both. You're fun." The door slid open and she turned, blocking it from closing. She gave Jim a thousand-watt smile. "Your interview with the News agency that 'lent' us their shuttle may have been short, but they were thrilled with it, Jim. They even waved the cleaning costs for someone's..." she glanced back at McCoy, "...mess. Which seemed to have been something they hadn't counted on when they lent it out to a Starfleet officer."

"It wasn't that bad," McCoy said with a huff. "I only threw up once."

McCoy stopped when Jim held up three fingers.

"No," McCoy protested.

Jim shrugged and nodded.

"Oh." He had no memory of the other times. But then, he was feeling really, really bad about then.

"Also," she continued. "The King ordered Security Chief Vanders to back off hassling you, or the Federation, for traveling without his permission. Which you can imagine has him in a nice snit." Rejin shrugged. "But the poor man has enough to do to try to dig out all the spies in the King's empire. Who are probably his men, anyway. So, he'll have to start coming up with some uncharacteristic charm since his new boss will be growing up on Dachlydia and will be harder to influence. Oh! And word has it they never found anyone that seems to have helped the Princess and your crew. They all seem to have disappeared. Probably for the best. See you later, Jim." She winked, then turned and the door slid closed behind her.

"Like  _hell_  she will," McCoy said with a huff.

"Was that a verbal catfight, over  _me_?" Jim said with a huge smile. "Cool!"

McCoy gave him a glare.

"Don't be like that," Jim said with a laugh, coming over to kiss him. "You know nothing will ever happen. I just like seeing you fight for me."

"Don't make a habit of it. I may forget to use my words."

"I do  _not_ encourage such attention," Jim said seriously. Then sighed. "But on the other hand, I'm not allowed to just be rude to people's faces. No matter how much I want to say something cutting enough to draw blood."

"I _know_ ," McCoy said, now feeling sulky.

_I want this to be over with. I want to feel normal, sleep in my own bed and have sex again. I love sex. I miss him._

The door chimed again and McCoy nodded for Jim to let the next person in. It was M'Benga.

"Good," M'Benga said, "you're both here. I think we're ready."

"She's stable?" McCoy asked.

"She's as healthy now as she would be in a week, a month or a year."

"Good," McCoy said with relief.

"You're sure this is safe?" Jim asked M'Benga, concern in his voice.

"There's always a chance the egg won't attach," M'Benga admitted. "But it's healthy and still well within its normal transfer period. The placenta-appendage is active and healthy. We also have a secondary host on stand-by. And since it can't stay in Doctor McCoy much longer, there's really not much choice at this point."

"Yeah, I know," Jim said. "I just worry about the  _'removing a large portion of his liver'_  part."

"That would have to be done either way," M'Benga said, shaking his head. "The growth of the placenta into the liver tissue has damaged some of it and changed the flow of blood in that area. Once the egg has been transferred, we can stimulate the regrowth of the missing tissue easily with the biobed. In a few days, he'll be back to  _very_  light duty."

"And I can even recuperate in our cabin for the last few days," McCoy said with a sigh. "And eat a full meal again. I know the IV helps, but I'm tired of eating tiny bits all the time. When can we get this done?"

"We can start the procedure in less than an hour."

"Let's go," McCoy said, more than ready.

M'Benga nodded, then left to prepare the operating theater.

"You'll be fine," Jim said with a smile. But McCoy could see the worry in his eyes.

"I know. I'm not the one in any danger here, Jim. You know I've been through much worse. Hell, you've been through stuff a thousand times worse than this. Besides, M'Benga's good and that scar will be completely gone when he gets through."

Jim sighed. "I don't  _care_  about the scar."

"I know," McCoy said. "But I  _do_. I'm a perfectionist and while I love Uhura to death, surgery isn't her calling. I'd just be itching to fix it all the time. It's what I do."

"No. Making people pretty again is your  _hobby_. Saving lives is what you  _do_."

Jim leaned down to kiss him.

 _And making me feel loved, is what_ you  _do,_  McCoy thought happily. _And I'm damned lucky you're so good at it._

 

***

 

Day Twelve

 

***

 

 

McCoy sighed as he settled down into the couch in their living area. Jim was due to go off-duty any minute now. Four days after surgery and liver re-growth, McCoy had been cleared for very light duty and had spent it hanging around MedBay and visiting with Barrille, Lomar and Killy. It had tired him out more than usual, but that was to be expected for a few more days.

Barrille was glowing, her baby back where it should be. The transfer had gone extremely well, although they'd had to caution her about it soon being too old, and too big, to move safely again. Past a certain gestation age, it couldn't be done at all. But there was nothing now that suggested that she couldn't carry the little boy until he was 'born'. They had been so happy, they'd promised to name the baby after him. McCoy really hoped they didn't, but it was a nice gesture. Although, maybe he could get used to hearing "King Leonard", if given time.

Jim had been busy on the bridge, as they passed the dangerous area of the asteroid belt. He'd been haunting it pretty much twenty-four hours, never wanting to go too long before he was checking back in. The  _Abridgement_  had made it back to the starbase safely, but the problem of the pirates in this area would be years in cleaning up. Jim took the safety of the Royal couple very seriously.

The door to their quarters slid open and Jim trotted in, a smile on his face. "Your dad's got a vid-call coming in! We were able to bounce it around like a Similian paddle ball, but it should be a stable connection for a few minutes."

He went over to the datascreen on the wall and turned it on, adjusting it for the incoming vid-call. When it dinged that the connection had been made, Jim pressed a button and David McCoy's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey there, boys!" David said with a large smile.

"Pa! You cut off your beard!" McCoy said with a smile as Jim settled down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah..." David rubbed at his smooth face.

_It does make him look quite a bit younger. Or is it that he's actually happy now, in his new job, on his new world?_

"I met a nice lady who runs the home care center. She keeps the lists of who needs home visits, their medications and histories. She doesn't like beards."

"Oh, you old goat," Jim said with a laugh. "Puttin' on the charm, huh? How is she going to resist you?"

"She won't be able to, is the idea," David said with a smile. "And for more good news, we've confirmed that Shelly is pregnant with eleven pups. She started with thirteen, but lost a few along the way. It happens. Peter is first on the list to pick one out and I'm second. So, we've got plenty to choose from. They should be born in another month, then ready for homes two months after that. I just can't decide if I want a boy or a girl. Plenty of each in this litter."

"Oh, I know," Jim said, raising his hand like a kid in school. "I've read about this. You're supposed to sit and play with the puppies and see which one picks  _you_."

David thought about it for a few seconds. "Now, that sounds like a bit of wisdom, there, boy. Think I'll have a talk with Peter and see what he thinks."

"What did Peter think when they told him?" Jim asked eagerly.

"Well, I don't know who squealed louder when his parents broke the news to us, him or me. But I do know he's busy drawing pictures for you both. One of these days you'll get about a hundred pictures of dogs in the post. Along with vids of him with Robby. Dang, but I forgot how fast the babies grow. He's almost three months and making all his milestones on time. Gonna look like his dad, I think. You'll be getting those pretty soon."

"Tell Peter I'm looking forward to it," Jim said happily. "Did you find a house?"

"Oh, yeah. Just a few klicks from Sam, Aurelan and the kids. Nice little house. Needs some work, but I'm payin' someone to do the shitty stuff. Nice big yard in the back. Need to get that fence replaced, though. I think the pups are going to be more medium sized than large and I want to make sure mine can't jump the fence or dig under it. I got someone comin' in next week to install a new one. And I'm going to paint the house purple."

"What?" McCoy asked, glancing at Jim with confusion. "Pa, I didn't think you liked purple."

"I don't, but my asshole neighbor across the street hates it even worse. He has to look at it all day. I don't. I'll be inside."

"Pa, now don't go gettin' the neighbors all riled up," McCoy scolded.

"Oh, it'll be fine. If the old fart didn't have something to gripe about, he'd have no life. I'm just giving him something to do, son."

McCoy sighed.

"How're both your new jobs going?" Jim asked.

"Oh, hardly any real work at all," David waved the question away. "All I do is check in with Sam's work once in a while, look for any mistakes in biology or suggest new avenues of research. Help them set up some ongoing experiments. Wash beakers and test tubes on occasion. Then I hit the home care center, when I'm in the mood. I get a list of home visits to make. Do a few exams, check on some medications. Most of them are near one-hundred or more, so they're frail but their minds are clear or they still wouldn't be at home. Most of the time we sit and talk about our kids." David smiled happily. "Everyone's always asking if what they hear of the Enterprise is true. Heck, I can make up all kinds of stories and they'd never know. I'll never run out."

"Pa!" McCoy said with frustrated amusement. "You shouldn't lie to people about us."

"Well, how do I know it's a lie, anyway? It's not like you tell me the good stuff. For example," David leaned closer to the screen. "Tell me, my only child, how far along is your pregnancy?"

McCoy froze, afraid to move and give away anything. But at his father's intense stare, McCoy settled for turning to the side and glaring at Jim.

"Jim..." McCoy growled.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jim said holding up both hands in surrender, looking a bit panicked as he was caught between the two stares when David turned to look at him. Jim began to plead, "David, this is very,  _very_  important. For the love of God, please,  _please_  tell Bones that I did  _not_  say a word to you. I  _love_  blow jobs!"

"Jim!"

David blinked once. Slowly. As if Jim's response had taken him off guard for half a second.

"I  _know_  you do son. I'd be worried about you if you didn't," David said gently, then threw a dark look at McCoy. "Leonard  _Horatio_  McCoy! Are you threatenin' to withhold your husbandly duties, and terrifying this man at the thought of losin' his will to live?"

"He is," Jim said pitifully.

"No! Well..." McCoy amended, torn between deadly embarrassment and the truth. "I just...! Because you...!" McCoy sighed, crossed his arms and slunk down into the couch, knowing it looked like he was pouting and not caring. " _Maybe_. Besides, I'm not carrying the egg anymore and it's doing just fine, just where it should be."

"Well, that is good to hear," David said with a sigh. "I guess it was too much to think the Gemarisians and the Dachlydians would let you keep the little one."

"And! And..." Jim held up a finger to get David's attention, "Don't forget the part where  _'Jim didn't tell you'_."

"Jim did  _not_  tell me," David said to McCoy with conviction.

Jim grabbed at his heart and pretended to faint backwards onto the couch in relief.

"Then... Uhura?" McCoy asked.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, child, we _do_  get the news out here in the boonies," David said with a huff. He ticked the next few subjects off on his fingers. "Enterprise. Death of the Gemarisian Princess. Surprising resurrection of said Princess and her child. Egg transfer to the ship's Doctor,  _like I couldn't guess who that was_. Surprise rescue by the Captain of the Enterprise. My son-in-law's the said Captain of the Enterprise. And there you sit, still looking peaked and post-operative. It's  _not_  rocket science, Leonard. You think I don't have hundreds of flags on every news organization that gets beamed by Deneva, to pick up any mention of your names? Or the ship? It's standard practice for every Fleet parent. Hell, I even pull in the crap from the Rumor and Scandal news-vids. "

David smiled at that, then looked at Jim. "Jim, did you know you had a hot and torrid affair with the hottest Sol-system model from Albania, while on your last visit to Earth, two months ago?"

"We were getting married on  _Deneva_ , two months ago," McCoy complained.

Jim sighed and rubbed at his face. "No, I did not know. No one ever tells me these things. I usually have to hear it from strangers." Then his face brightened. "Did she say I was any good?"

"Jim? Really?" McCoy gave him another look.

"According to 'un-named sources', you were phenomenal, son," David said with a chuckle. "Congratulations."

"See?" Jim elbowed McCoy, his smile brilliant. "See?  _Phenomenal_."

McCoy covered his face with his hands. "You're both insane, you know that? _Both_ of you."

"Jim and I are just fine," David huffed. "It's  _your_  mental health we worry about."

Just then the warning chime went off. Their time was ending. David heard it as well.

"Well, the fat lady's singing, boys. I gotta go. I love you two. Keep each other safe."

"Love you too, Pa!"

"Love you, David! We want puppy pictures!" Jim said.

"And Leonard?" David added. "You owe that nice young man of yours a mind-bending blow job! You've frightened him half to death. It's  _not_ good in a relationship to threaten to withhold sex. It'd be a bad thing if push came to shove over the matter and you'd regret it later. Hear me?"

"I hear ya, Pa," McCoy said with a sigh. "Seriously, I do."

"Okay then. Write me more often!"

With that, the vid chimed off and closed.

"God, I love that man," Jim said, tilting himself to lean over on McCoy.

"So do I," McCoy said, putting his arm over Jim's shoulders. "And I  _know_. He's right. Threatening to withhold sex unless I get my way is a bad thing to get started on. I won't do it again."

Jim nudged him. "It's okay. I didn't believe you were serious. We were just playing."

"Well... I'm glad you know that. Because I couldn't withhold sex from you if I tried."

"If you're not throwing up, pregnant, or just out of surgery."

"Unless that."

"And you heard what else he said, right?"

"Which part?"

"I was  _phe-nom-e-nal_." Jim mouthed the word, like he was tasting it. "I think that's my new, favorite sexual word."

McCoy laughed and pulled Jim closer. "How would you like a late dinner? We could take a shower and see how phenomenal I can be?"

"I can wait," Jim said with a shrug. "I know M'Benga said you wouldn't be all healed for another couple of days."

"Well, think about it, genius. He didn't operate on my mouth."

Jim sat up and looked at him with a smile. "No, he didn't. If you're sure?"

"Just let me take care of you, Darlin', I can fend for myself. That way M'Benga won't get to yell at both of us for doing anything too strenuous."

"Deal." Jim stood and held up his hand, pulling McCoy up from the couch. McCoy drew Jim in close and leaned in for a kiss.

It started out soft, just their lips touching. Jim's lips were soft and warm and McCoy pressed further. In a moment, Jim's tongue was sneaking in, sharp little jabs of play and teasing. Their bodies pressed together. McCoy slid his hands under Jim's shirt and up his back. The feel of Jim's solid muscles under his hands, his trim and healthy form against him, had McCoy's cock filling with interest. Last night would have been too soon for his body to feel like responding, but now he could feel the old, hot spark slip back into his spine, re-lighting his arousal.

Jim's cock was already hard, against McCoy's thigh, filling his already-too-tight uniform pants.

Jim's hands pushed between them, making room as he grabbed McCoy's uniform and undershirt, then stepped back to pull them both over his head. McCoy noticed Jim's eyes first went to McCoy's sternum, where there was no longer a scar. Jim reached up and ran his fingers over the spot, reassuring himself it was gone.

_He always fusses with me so much, when he doesn't even think about getting himself hurt._

McCoy cupped Jim's face in his hands and lifted his head so he could look into his eyes. "How about that shower?"

Jim smiled, his pupils already growing large and black, his cheeks flushing. "Race you there," Jim said with a rough whisper and a quick kiss.

"Oh, no. Not up to racing. Up to enjoying the show, though," McCoy said with an evil smile, he dropped his voice down to his deepest, full throated Georgian. "Show me what y'all got, gorgeous man."

Jim stepped back, a lecherous smile on his face. McCoy pushed down his pants and stepped out of them, letting Jim see his healthy interest.

Jim started his strip tease, pulling his shirt slowly over his head, tossing the shirt in the corner before running his palms over his sides, his pec and deltoid muscles. Then down to his navel, fingertips just touching the find trail of hair that led down to his crotch, still hidden inside his pants.

McCoy took his own cock in hand, lightly skimming his fist up and down his hardening flesh, his eyes only for Jim.

Jim shimmied his pants down, but leaving his underwear, kicking his shoes off and stepping out of them.

McCoy hummed in appreciation. Jim made the dark, utilitarian, Starfleet issued briefs look like the hottest lingerie ever put on a man. Dark against the pale skin of his torso, making the tan on his arms and face look golden and the arousal flush like lava flowing across the pale skin. The bulge in the dark material made promises no mortal man should ever be able to keep.

McCoy stroked himself a bit faster, a bit harder.

Jim hooked his thumbs in the waistband and slowly hitched them over his cock, allowing it to jerk upright as soon as it was free. He let his underwear hit the floor and just stood there, watching McCoy.

"Y'all are the most beautiful man I have ever seen," McCoy said, tightly. He could feel the flush on his cheeks deepen and he squeezed the base of his cock. "You make me lose myself, just lookin' at you. I could cum just by staring."

McCoy could see the happiness in Jim's eyes at his words. He knew Jim had probably heard the same words from others, probably for as long as he'd been taking lovers. Probably from a lot more articulate lovers, at that. But there was something in Jim's response that told McCoy that when  _he_  said those things, it meant more to Jim than hearing it from anyone else.

Jim held out a hand. "Come with me."

McCoy took it and let Jim lead him to the shower. Jim quickly touched the settings, knowing what temperatures they liked for showers and what they liked for sex. The water spray was instantly ready. Jim stepped in, the small room getting splashed by misty droplets off their two bodies before they could close the door behind them. After getting wet, they paused the spray and took turns with the soap, using their hands and fingertips to spread and knead the thick jells into each other's folds and crevices. McCoy traced the wet, and now darker, flow of body hair from Jim's chest and down to his cock. Jim's chest wasn't completely hairless, but most of it was too blond and fine to be visible. McCoy felt like he knew every hair on Jim personally and he made swirls of them in soap.

With his own cock up against Jim's slick and soapy thigh, McCoy reached down and pass his palm lightly over the underside of Jim's weeping cock and down to his balls. He teased a fingertip under his sack, finding the triangle of his  _perineal raphe_ , where Jim was extremely sensitive. McCoy's fingers skimmed it lightly and Jim arched and spread his legs wider to allow McCoy more access.

McCoy dug his fingers into the area, knowing just how rough he could be before it was too much. Jim groaned, his eyes closed and his head lolling back against the shower wall. Reaching up with his other hand, McCoy tapped the water back on, then started to wipe the soap off of Jim's genitals, then his thighs, chest, shoulders and neck. He made it a massage and he could feel Jim's body alternately relax into it, then struggle again to stay upright. When the soap was all gone, he could feel Jim's thigh muscles trembling to keep him up.

"Bed," McCoy ordered gruffly.

Jim moved to comply, grabbing McCoy's hair in both fists as soon as they stepped out of the shower. Jim gave him a deep, breathless kiss as he pressed up against him. Then, both of them still wet and dripping, wound their way to the bed. They moved together, McCoy's arms around Jim, Jim's hands in his hair, as Jim tongue fucked McCoy's mouth. When they finally made it to the bed, McCoy took a half second to be surprised they'd actually landed on it instead of the floor. Not that either of them would have cared at this stage.

Pulled down on top of Jim by the hands in his hair and the tongue claiming his mouth, McCoy had to bite at Jim's tongue to get his attention.

Jim pulled away and looked at him and McCoy's soul melted. Jim's pupils were huge with lust and the bright blue rim of his eyes just like McCoy adored them.

_People who think he has a striking eye color are right, but that's nothing compared to when he's truely aroused. Like this, when he's far gone with need, his cock so hard he hurts. Hurts for me. Just me._

"Better uses for my mouth, _Sweet Thing_ ," McCoy muttered with an evil smile.

Jim, eyes on McCoy's face, smiled and, reluctantly, released his hold on McCoy's hair.

McCoy moved down Jim's body, kissing and sucking all the places where Jim was sensitive. Where he liked it. And he bit a few that had Jim groaning once again.

By the time he got down to Jim's cock, after ignoring its pulsing beat on his chin as Jim sought McCoy's mouth, they were both too far gone to last much longer. He dragged his tongue up the seam of Jim's cock, teased under the sensitive and swollen glans and took Jim all in one swallow.

Jim yelled and arched up into him. McCoy held his breath and sucked hard enough that Jim couldn't withdraw. He grabbed at McCoy's hair again, not pulling, but wrapping his fingers in the short strands as much as he could.

He held them both there, not letting Jim fuck his mouth like his body was demanding he do, but keeping a tight suction that held Jim in limbo between too much and too little. And when McCoy heard Jim's breath hitch, that little pause as his body was hitting maximum overload, McCoy swallowed and Jim gasped. His body arched and his hand's pulled painfully on McCoy's hair as his body fought to get maximum penetration at the crucial moment.

McCoy held his breath once again, working to hold the suction he had on Jim's cock, feeling the pulse of orgasm tight against his tongue.

"Oh, God.  _Bones_!" Jim panted even as he relaxed, his fingers still wound in McCoy's hair.

McCoy gently released Jim, being careful not to scrape the sensitive head with his teeth. Then he untangled Jim's fingers from his hair and straddled him, quickly fisting his own erection. Watching as Jim looked at him with sated eyes and a heaving chest. It didn't take long, or much, before McCoy was cumming on Jim's chest, his heart beating frantically in his chest. It was almost too much. Almost painful on the closed wound and new tissue inside him.

But it would have been worth every second of it, even if they'd done it too soon.

Taking deep breaths, McCoy leaned over and rubbed his cum into Jim's still wet skin.

"Now, if she gets too close, Rejin will smell me on you."

Jim chuckled tiredly. "She's  _never_  getting  _that_  close."

"Better not." He grinned wickedly at Jim. "Doctor's know how to get rid of bodies."

McCoy leaned down on Jim, ignoring the wet stickiness, then carefully slid to the side to lie on his back. Jim moved quickly to roll half-on, half-off of him. The position he always seemed to crave.

"You let me know when I finally reach  _phenomenal_ ," McCoy said with a chuckle, rubbing Jim's back.

Jim huffed and squeezed him, hard. His voice was contented and sleepy. "Doctor, you passed that sometime in the first few days we started sleeping together. The word for what you can do to me isn't  _phenomenal_. It's  _perfection_."

McCoy smiled and ordered off the lights. They'd need a nap and another clean up before either one of them could stagger to the galley later.

As Jim nuzzled closer in the dark, his nose finding that perfect spot on McCoy's neck and the pillows arranged just so, McCoy found a blanket edge and covered their damp bodies against the air currents.

And as he replayed Jim's words in his mind as he drifted off, something inside McCoy did a happy-dance.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was based on a sad little plot bunny, from the birth scene from the series "Alien Nation". Sorry if you got your hopes up for a different kind of Mpreg. But I was afraid not to tag it as such. Since it sorta is. Kinda. But not quite. My brain just gets confused.
> 
> [Ed. 21Sep17 I've taken the MPreg tag off for now, as I think this may be disapointing for those who are looking for something closer to that classification than this was. Since it's more about being a temp host than actually pregnant. So I hope this doesn't suprise people the wrong way, but I think for right now I'll go without the MPreg tag unless I find it really does need it.]


End file.
